Mysteries
by saye0036
Summary: Co-authored by LIZ1967 Post Skyfall: MI6 is still reeling from the death of M. Bond and Q are sent on a mission to deal with cyber terrorists that are believed to be the rest of Silva's organization. The CIA sends agents Jack Ward and Felix Leiter to help. Relationships are strained when certain information about M's past is uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries

Co-authored by liz1967 who was so sweet to let me use CIA Agent Jack Ward for this story...I just love Jack!

Post Skyfall

Chapter 1

Bond sits in Moneypenny's office at 8 am waiting to see Mallory. New mission, and as far as he has been able to manipulate from Eve, he is to have a partner on this one.

Partners and James do not go well together as a rule and M….his…M, never usually made him do it. She understood that he worked best alone.

Mallory, on the other hand is a strict taskmaster but the higher ups like him…they invite him to clubs and golf…things that they never did for M...for her.

They were intimidated by her and she did not fit into their old boys club. Bond didn't realize how difficult it must have been for her to get things done until he could contrast her management struggles to Mallory's.

As an agent, Bond would not normally be aware of this information, but since Skyfall, and Olivia Mansfield's death Bond, Tanner, Eve and even the young Q have become closer.

Tanner and Eve have told him much more about what a hard time M had of it. All the ins and outs of M's relationship with the government. It infuriated him that Olivia had to work and live through so many blatant sexist attacks.

It is no wonder that M laughed off any of his attempts at flirtation with her over the years. It makes him feel ashamed that he even did flirt with her, after all the attention she tried to divert away from the fact that she was the highest ranked SIS in the country and a woman.

Certainly Mallory does not have to contend with such things...no he is respected by the military from having served, and by the others just because he is a man.

If only...Bond could travel back it time...things...well things would be different. Bond would punch the faces that spread malicious rumours about her just because she was a woman in a male dominated job.

Bond would smack the hands away from her ass and make sure they never pushed her that way again and he would have made damn sure Silva was dead in that Chinese prison.

It all started as just a meeting of remembrance every Thursday, Bond was not always in London but when he was, he met the three of them at the pub across the street.

They didn't always discuss her but when they did, it offered different insight into the way the top job at MI6 was done while she reigned.

Bond respects Mallory but still has a difficult time calling him M. At the pub…when he says M his three compatriots know who he's talking about.

Q has begun referring to Mallory in public as "_he who cannot be named,_" so in the pub around civilian ears, that is what they call him.

Q enters the office and sits beside Bond removing Bond from his somber musings.

"Good morning James…are you here for the assignment too?"

"Yes I…wait…you…you are going on assignment?"

"Yes well, I have been asked as the computer specialist to assist on this one…in the field."

"No need to be nervous Q…I will be there."

"That is what makes me nervous."

Eve laughs from across her desk. "I made sure your insurance is up to date Q…do you want the same beneficiary as listed when you started work here?"

"Very funny Eve…and yes I do."

"No need to worry about insurance Q as long as Moneypenny is not coming, you are unlikely to be shot by friendly fire."

"You are never going to let me live that one down are you Bond?"

"I can think of a way that you could make it up to me Eve…dinner…late night dancing."

"Uhuh…I am immune to your flirtations Bond, much like M was."

Bond frowned as he looked at her.

"I never flirt with M…he is not my type."

"You know bloody well which M, I am referring to Bond and according to Mr. Tanner…"

"Tanner! What lies has Mr. Bill Tanner been telling you dear?"

"I have it on very good authority that you broke into her home on more than one occasion and hacked her personal file to find out everything about her."

Q looks shocked. "I had no idea you knew computers well enough to do that Bond…or was it your friendship with my predecessor that got you the information, because he knew her for longer than anyone else here."

"Both of you will find that I am full of surprises and so what if I broke into her home…I needed to give her important information….I was not stalking her…I was being a good employee."

Tanner exits M's office and overhears the last statement.

"Information that you could have phoned her with but you were likely just trying to catch her in her nightgown to throw her off guard."

Bond stands and shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"I had know idea that you two have been talking behind my back or that she ever told you that Tanner."

"It makes security sense Bond. Olivia was concerned that you were going rogue and wanted me to know in case you killed her or something….oh...Christ I didn't mean it to come out like that. Oh... sorry Bond…It was only the first time...when Nigel was still alive. She mentioned the other visits...she was not concerned anymore…after the Quantum case. I will stop sticking my foot in my mouth and let you know that we are ready for the two of you now."

There is scowl on Bond's face after Tanner's slip. The realization that M had been scared for her own, or her husband's life because of him was like a slap in the face from beyond the grave.

Christ…Bond would have died to save her…he has been living in hell the last six months since Skyfall. The doctors cleared him after a months recovery, but he has taken enough psych evaluations before to know what they want to hear coming out of your mouth, in order to achieve a passing grade.

The only bright point has been that the four of them have become close friends because of their shared grief over Olivia's passing. Bond has never had close friends before…in this business it is difficult to do.

This is Bond's fourth mission since the Silva disaster that stole M from them. The four of them move into M's office to take the briefing.

"Good morning 007 and Q. Your mission is to find a group or maybe one person that is responsible for cyber-terrorist related information theft. They have been travelling around the continent stealing and transmitting government information in intense spurts and then go dark and move to another country and do it all again."

"This is why the boy wonder here needs to leave his lab and come out into the real world on this case."

"Yes, and because we need this solved fast and before any of the other agencies that are chasing this Silva like character."

A chill descends over the room with the mention of the man that killed M.

Bond asks. "Who else is looking?"

"The Americans are definitely looking, as are the Russians and the French. Most of the information stolen so far has been French, Ukrainian and American. The Americans are on their way by my invitation. Do be careful and do not get in the way of another agency or insult the CIA if they do find them first."

Bond leans forward in his chair. "Fantastic, I alway love a job that is a race against others that are suppose to be on our side."

"Yes well, it cannot be helped. We all agree to share the information found to a degree but what always matters is to be the first to see that information and disseminate as we see fit."

Q frowns. "So much for international cooperation in the world of espionage."

"I know it sounds abysmal but this is the way it has always been in this business. Q you already have the information on the sites of transmission have you come up with any pattern?"

"No and I would like to start by going to the last sight and work from there. Actually I would like to stay here in London and do it all from the lab. Bond and another agent would be able to do the leg work and I…"

"No Q. I know you dislike travel and Tanner arranged the trip entirely by train because of your fear regarding flight, but we need you in the field to assist Bond."

"Are Q and I travelling together or do you want me to fly in and get things ready while he takes the train."

"No since it is undercover you two will be travelling as a couple and stay together."

"A couple? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Bond and I should think you could pull it off."

"I can…I just don't know about Q."

"Bond…I can assure you that in my constant exasperation on this trip, it will be impossible for outsiders to assume we are anything but a bickering married couple. I think you and I bicker as much as you and M did…sorry M…I mean….you know…our former M….Ms. Mansfield."

Eve laughs, Tanner smiles and says. "Yes, but Q with you, Bond has least got a chance to win an argument."

M frowns at the bunch of them.

"Mr. Tanner do not besmirch the good name of my predecessor by calling her an argumentative shrew…I get enough of that at the club and Whitehall."

Bond's eyes narrow dangerously. "They speak of her? Who and what do they say?"

"Bond I am not about to tell you that, and it is not your prerogative to protect Olivia Mansfield. Now here are your documents, go get packed and leave for the mission by this afternoon. Q will be bringing anything you may need from Q branch…please Q try to keep everything in order."

Q looks terrified and still nervous about the mission. "I will do my best sir."

They all stand and gather their information and leave M's office. Bond appears to be distracted as they enter Eve's office.

"I will meet you at the station Q and then we will go on our little continental adventure."

"I do hope that it will not end up like most of your missions Bond…I cannot stand the idea of being shot at."

"Hold onto that thought Q…maybe your prayers will be answered and you will find the cyber-terrorists straight away and we can be back unscathed within a week."

Q shakes his head and leave Moneypenny's office. Moneypenny looks concerned.

"Bond. You will look after him won't you?"

"Of course I will Eve…I promise."

Tanner smiles. "I have faith in you Bond…I know it hasn't been easy what with Skyfall. I know you may have doubts…but."

"I'm fine Tanner…I have no doubts about managing this job…but what M said…it's bothering me."

"What Bond? About members of the government bad mouthing Olivia…that pissed me off too. I will look into who has been saying what if you like?"

"Yes…do that. It was the tense of what he said…never mind…it could have been a slip…easy enough to happen. I will be in contact later.

James leaves and Tanner turns in confusion to Moneypenny who is watching something on her computer with one earbud in.

"What do you think he meant Eve?"

"I am watching the recording of the meeting now…oh…maybe but. Shit! Bond's right…no it can't be?"

Tanner moves behind the desk with Eve and looks at the computer.

"What?"

Eve hands him an earbud and replays that portion of the conversation.

_**Bond I am not about to tell you that, and it is not your prerogative to protect Olivia Mansfield.**_

"It must be a mistake…he just forgot to add _**her memory or**_ _**any longer.**_ "

"It does sound strange though…it sounds like M is having to defend her often and is just getting fed up with people attacking her now that she is gone…listen."

_**Mr. Tanner do not besmirch the good name of my predecessor by calling her an argumentative shrew…I get enough of that at the club and Whitehall.**_

"Come on Eve. Let's go to lunch…we shouldn't be discussing this here."

The two of them walk across the street to the pub and Tanner gets them some drinks and orders some food.

Tanner frowns as he sits down at the table looking into his pint.

"So you think this is why James is out of sorts. It sounds like M's speaking about someone that still lives and more than anything in the world James Bond would like that to be true."

"I agree Bill. I never knew he stalked her until you told me yesterday…it all suddenly makes perfect sense."

"What does?"

"Come on Tanner…really? You cannot connect the dots on this one? Even Q mentioned that they bickered like a married couple."

"WHAT! You mean that…no…are you insane? They never…she never would…Nigel…the age difference…impossible. Ok maybe not….but highly improbable."

"Feelings are possible regardless of age Tanner. He did kidnap her from the committee meeting and take her to his childhood home."

"So what of it?"

"A man takes a woman to a place that he has not been since he was a child to save her from a man from her past that wants to kill her. A place that holds all the family demons, that in fact has the bodies of his parents. He never brought any other woman home to meet the parents…in a spiritual sense."

"But M?"

"M trusted him…more than anyone, and let him take her to Scotland to lure Silva away from populated areas."

"Eve I never took you for a conspiracy theorist."

"I never was much of one before."

"Don't let _he who cannot be named, _ever hear…I mean, if it could possibly be true, she would have had to have help. She was shot and injured and it was closed casket. No one saw her body but the evac team and himself."

"Yes…exactly."

"Christ…we cannot mention this to James…he will obsess over it and it could get violent between the two of them."

"But Tanner what if she is? I mean you know as well as I that he is not well since she died. The missions he has been on have almost been death wishes on his part."

"It would be nice if M was alive but it is just that, Eve…a wish. I don't think _he who cannot be named _is hiding M from us."

"It would be truly cruel if he was…_he who cannot be named, _knows full well that Bond has not been right since she died."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond and Q sit comfortably across from each other on the train as the young genius taps away at his laptop.

It does not appear that anyone followed them into this car after all. The car they are in is practically empty, with only two families at the very front and Q and Bond in the very back.

This gives Bond an unfortunate amount of time to sit bored staring out the window. This allows his mind to wander and that in itself is dangerous and he doesn't like to do it anymore...ever since Skyfall.

Bond has his back against the back of the train so that he can observe the entire car for any threats. Bond makes eye contact with the server and holds up his almost empty glass wanting a double to numb his mind.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much on the job 007?"

"Stop calling me that…were lovers so call me James. I will call you Quinton...Q for a short pet name."

"Uhum…alright. I will try to remember that. Still, you do drink a lot…does it help?"

"Not really…but it slows my mind while bored…there is nothing more dangerous than a bored 00 agent."

"I can imagine. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to slow your mind?"

"I just need to stop thinking about…things...and people that bother me."

"Skyfall?"

Bond grimaces as soon as that name is voiced.

"Yes."

"It wasn't your fault…I am to blame for Silva getting out and you know that. If you blame yourself then I should do the same."

"She's dead and that is all that matters."

"Yes, because of a stray bullet from a mercenary, not from you nor me, nor even Silva for that matter."

"Yes...a stray bullet."

"Is there more to it than that James? Did something else happen...something that you never told?"

"No...nothing like that." James palms his face and sighs, pausing to take the final swig of the amber liquid, as he attempts to find the words that fit. The words that can explain why he feels and acts the way he does since that fateful night. He is having a difficult time meeting Q's gaze across the table from him.

"What bothers me the most about it…is that I took care of the first wave of men, but M missed her man and didn't tell me she was hit. Why...why the hell didn't she tell me, or Kincade that she was hit? She followed the old man through the tunnels as I instructed her to do as she was bleeding from a bloody hip wound."

The wait staff brought Bond another single shot drink, Bond indicates that he wanted a double, he continues his lament to Q after the server leaves.

"Kincade could have stabilized her in the tunnel...It did not have to be a fatal wound...I have received and survived worse. Kincade could have called on his mobile for an ambulance...anything...and no...I am not blaming him...he didn't know either...it was as much a shock to him as me to watch her collapse in the kirk."

Bond sighs, anger and frustration radiating off him as he continues the story.

"M stood there leaning against a pew...giving me one final bollocking for being tardy while the last of her precious life was soaking into her fucking wool coat!"

Bond turns for a second to look out at the countryside before continuing in a quiet voice.

"I couldn't even tell her...I couldn't say anything...her last words to me...I...I could do nothing but close her eyes and drip tears and ice water all over her...it was so cold...she was so very cold."

Q can see how deeply affected James is...this is the first he has ever spoken like this in front of Q. There are no playful jibes, no teasing, just real questions and overwhelming visceral grief.

"She didn't want to be a burden to the mission she knew how important it was."

James snaps suddenly at Q. "I know that, but what about how important she was? What about her importance Q? It doesn't make sense…why Silva would send them to shoot her when, he was adamant that he do it himself?"

Q stopped typing and sat back a moment pondering Bond's query.

"I went over the footage from the committee room and he had a clear shot at her, moved forward but Silva paused, and changed his grip on his gun…looked frustrated at her and then shot, hitting Mallory. The odd thing is that Mallory barely grabbed her shoulder and that is where the bullet was headed. Tanner and I discussed this with Mallory. He agreed that it was not a kill shot. Basically, what we came up with... is that Silva was tormented and insane man."

Bond accepts another double from the server and hands him the other empty glass as he takes a drink.

"Yes, he was…but…never-mind...I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe it will help if you do."

Bond needs to change the subject. "Silva his network…what did you find out about it in the last 6 months?"

"You are diverting away from your problem...don't think I don't notice."

Q adjusts his glasses before beginning to brief Bond on his research.

"Silva's organization has crumbled but some pockets have cropped up. We managed to seize some of his accounts…he had treasure troves of art and a very odd system of codes to gain access. Some letters, the word love and years."

"What are they?"

"OJ/NM1972 was one. 1999HKLOVE…strange sort of codes that a teenager might have to lock out their laptop."

"What was found with those two codes and how did you crack them?"

"Art mainly…there was an envelope inside each of the storage lockers but only M has seen them...M supplied the codes and I have know idea where he got them from."

"Olivia Judith/Nigel Mansfield...you know that Judith was M's middle name and her husband's name was Nigel...right?"

"What? Seriously!"

"1972 was the year they married, maybe Silva was leaving M the contents, in case she won. As for the other it, stands for the last year he worked with her in Hong Kong and...perhaps...that he was in love with her."

"Silva was in love with M?"

"I think so…it is really the only thing that makes sense. Crazy as that bastard became, he must have respected the fact she was married…he could have gotten her at anytime with his abilities and resources, but he waited."

"Waited for her husband to die?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they had an affair in Hong Kong and that M broke it off because of her husband?"

"No…no…Silva, if they had been lovers….he would have killed Nigel once he was free and able...he wasn't that obsessed with her yet...he was but he wasn't...if that makes any sense. If it had gone that far between them...had they been lovers...I don't think the entirety of her majesties armed forces, could have kept him from her and he would have attacked years ago and killed her husband...perhaps family and taken her captive or killed her for his revenge. It doesn't matter now…they're all dead."

"What about M and the verbal slip in the office? Eve told be about your concerns before we left."

"That could have just been a mistake…it wasn't clear cut that he was using the present tense. It could have easily meant the past. Did you notice any anomalies in your systems…how about a money trail? Who gets her pension?"

"I think you will have to wait until we return if you really want me to hack into accounting…I wouldn't trust it on a train. I would assume her children get her pension as well as all her things. Speaking of her children, they were extremely shocked at the funeral."

"Yes, well imagine it, your mum dies and you find out she had a secret life controlling the secret bloody service."

"Yes…that would be a shock."

"Do you have any ideas concerning this case…a group or individual? Could it be someone who worked for Silva even?"

"I have been looking for patterns and there is one thing for certain, they would need a lot of power so I have been monitoring the electrical grids of Paris and looking for the spike and amount used when they were there last week. Agents found the location of the flat after they vacated but little evidence remained. The other cities it's the same story."

"Still we will not know where they will hit next until they do start up the machines they are using. I suggest we see where they set up in Paris and then move on to Venice."

"Venice?"

"They hit in Venice 4 days before Paris so we're are reverse tracing their steps and if they repeat a city…I can imagine that must be closest to home."

"Alright…Venice then."

"Don't sound so disappointed James…I hear it's a nice city."

Bond takes another swig of his drink and stares out at the French countryside.

Venice…fantastic...now he can battle two ghosts from his past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond stands by, staring at Q as he wanders about the room of the abandoned flat with a scanning device.

"There are no listening devices and this is the only spot available. The spike in energy consumption is consistent with the data from the other cities I have collected."

"Ok now what?"

"We go to Venice…I have us booked on a train in two hours and we have a room booked in Venice for tonight."

Bond is dreading returning to the city where Vesper died. There are few places that hold such bitter memories,, Skyfall being the worst.

Bond looks out the window at the van across the street.

"We had better be going…we have company. There is someone following us so let's lose them before we hit the train to Italy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When you said lose them I didn't think you meant steal a car and drive on the bloody sidewalks on the Champs Élysee!"

"We are making good time and leading others on a wild ride to the airport…then we hop on the Metro for the train station."

"Bond I don't want to die today…this is why I hate to travel. This and the inability to get a good cup of tea!"

Bond looks over at the stressed computer genius as he holds the handle above the door with a frantic expression on his face.

"Don't worry dear…you know I would never hurt you."

"Oh please! Give it a rest 007 and watch the bloody road! I don't know how my predecessor managed you for as long as he did…must have made more money… because I deserve danger pay for this!"

The car stops with a squeal of tires and Bond jumps out opening the back to grab the bags. Q still hasn't managed to open his door yet and Bond sticks his face in the window.

"Come on now love…you will make us late."

"I hate you…"

Q manages the door and his laptop bag and follows Bond into the airport and to the counter. He purchases two tickets to Helsinki and then the two of them scan their passports and quickly make their way down to the Metro and back into the city.

Within the hour they are boarding the train staying out of the way of cameras by the jammer Q has built into the strap on his sling pack.

Once on the train Q breaths a sigh of relief, as they make their way to the seats. Bond growls beside him.

"What…what did I do?"

"Nothing…I think we were followed."

"After all of that?"

"I said I think but yes…if they approach our seats follow my lead and stay close…in case we need to move fast."

Q looks anxious and peers around the car as Bond tenses beside him.

"I want to go home now."

Bond smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Where is your spirit of adventure Q? This is just the beginning."

"That is what I am worried about. Don't feel the need to impress me any further with your particular skill sets Bond...we are not compatible travel companions."

"Why? Just because you hate to travel?"

"Yes and I do not have a spirt of adventure as you call it."

"Spoil sport."

"How did she put up with you all these years?"

"Who M? She loved me...at least I think she did...she never fired me anyway."

"She was a saint."

"She was something that is for sure...sinner...saint and dominating chief of my life for the last decade."

"You were the perfect professional compliment for each other."

Bond smirks and lifts his drink in salute. "Yes we were."

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Agent Jack Ward, head CIA field agent and close friend of one James Bond sat in his seat, waiting for the plane to depart. It was two o'clock in the friggin morning, but when MI6 calls, you can hardly say no or ask them to postpone your departure to a more convenient time.

Jack Ward is in his late 60's, a no nonsense, tall, broad shouldered, tough as nails Texan with piercing blue eyes, slightly greying hair, a physique that reminds one of a rough and tumble cowboy with all the charm of a southern gentleman. Basically, he is a cross between John Wayne and General George S. Patton.

MI6 called about an ongoing mission in Europe that the CIA is also interested in. The team in Europe was mucking about in one of MI6's operations now underway. Jack and Felix Leiter have been requested by M to smooth over and cooperate with the British agents in the field already.

This way MI6 can hold lead position on the case and the CIA will be involved and get their slice of the information pie. Jack and Felix are chosen due to the fact that both of them have worked with James Bond before and he trusts them….well maybe trust is a strong world word for 007.

This mission is one that Jack both looks forward to and one he dreads all at the same time. It had been a little over six months since M was killed, and with the exception of the official notification and a few e-mails, Jack had not really heard from the infamous 007.

He assumed that after a few weeks of recuperating, James was settling in with his new boss and simply had not had the time to contact his old friend.

"Morning Jack," said Felix as he flopped down in the seat next to him. "Any idea why MI6 is calling us at this hour?" Felix asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"No ideas, but you can bet it's big if they are asking for our help," Jack replied as he settles back in his seat.

Felix continues. "It says here that we are to contact 007 and someone named Q when we land. Who or what is Q anyway?"

"Q is a he, and he is the best of the best when it comes to computers...at least that's what M says or rather what she said."

"Doesn't anyone over there have a real name? I mean 007, Q...M. How are things working out for James with this new guy, the new M?"

"There is only one M, and she, unfortunately is no longer with us," snapped Jack

"Sorry, didn't mean to step on a nerve. She must have been some woman."

"She was," is all he said as he leaned back and stared out the window at the darkness.

Jack closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the first encounter he had with Olivia Mansfield.

Damn she was beautiful, or at least that was what he imagined when he first heard her voice on the other end of the phone.

For months he had been passing information back and forth between James and M about an operation called Goldeneye. He got to the point where he almost looked forward to delivering even the most benign information just so he could hear her voice.

Once the mission was over, Jack found every possible reason to call MI6 until M finally relented and gave him her personal number. For emergencies only of course, and from there a friendship was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Q who owned that building in Paris?"

"I don't know? You think there may be a connection?"

"Possibly and look into the other locations that we know they used. It would not be easy with limited time constraints to find a location like that."

"I will look into it."

"Does Q branch follow what you are doing while we are travelling or should I add your current search to my check in with Tanner?"

"No they know. My assistant is monitoring all my activities on this incase anything should happen. This one is slaved to another in Q branch."

"So you cannot spend anytime playing games or watching anything naughty...that ensures productivity."

"Yes and do not even think of searching for anything that will embarrass me when I leave it unattended."

"You never leave the bloody thing Q. I swear I have to compete with that machine to get any attention at all...some lovers vacation."

"Bond...do shut up. One of us has to work and apparently you need to drink yourself into an early grave….oh and practically kill us with your driving."

"My driving is fine...you have always just been overly critical about me and frankly it hurts...maybe that is why I drink."

"Right...something hurts in you Bond. What is it that is making you so continuously miserable? Your drinking, attitude and driving skills or lack there of are down right cliche for a 00. You do know that there is a mandatory retirement age for…."

"I know it…stop rubbing my age in my face love...I may just leave you for another...whatever a male cougar is called...to pick you up in a bar."

"He could be called a manther but that would only be if he were after younger women...just finish your drink and allow me to actually do some work. Wait a minute...you just diverted my question."

"There was a question somewhere in that lecture?"

"Yes...there was. Is it that you're approaching retirement age making you so bloody miserable lately or is this still about M? We have all noticed."

"No...just do your work."

Bond stares out the window of the train watching the countryside pass by while he sips his scotch.

Q watches Bond's miserable reflection in the window of the train. Is this all still grief...it seriously was not his fault M died. Hell if anyone should feel guilty it was him. Q already mentioned to Bond the before...what else could it be?

Q fires off an email to Eve about Bond's melancholy...she is a very perceptive woman maybe she could help him get through to Bond, because...at some point on this mission Bond may actually have to be sober enough to capture these cyber-terrorists or drive a car for that matter.

Q is having difficulty understanding how medical could have cleared Bond for duty...what is M thinking sending him out in this state…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christ it would have to be the same bloody hotel. The cab let them out in front of the same place that Bond had last seen Vesper alive.

Bond's head is throbbing as they enter the lobby. It doesn't help that there is a tour bus checking in at the same moment. Senior citizens roam about the lobby chatting mainly in French.

"You don't look well Bond. I told you to stop drinking on the train. You sit and I will check us in...may take a while with all these people around."

Bond sat and leaned his head back closing his eyes for a second. He heard a laugh...Bond's head snapped up...looking around quickly to the direction he thought it came from.

There were at least 50 people milling about...some in lines but others waiting for their partners to check them in.

Bond's senses in overdrive he listened to conversations...two French gentlemen were discussing a woman on the tour…

_She is very beautiful and alone...I think she is English but her French is very good...I heard her speak Italian when we arrived._

Bond stands and begins moving around the room looking for….what the hell is he doing, he is searching for a ghost in a crowd of white haired seniors...if only.

Q comes up beside him. "Come on then...4th floor and you need to get some sleep. Why do you look so pale are you getting ill?"

"Not sure...I…"

Bond moves to the lift with Q in somewhat of a daze. As they reach the lift a group of seniors had just entered the carriage and the door starts to close.

Bond hears the laugh he was searching for again, his head snaps around and he moves his arm to attempt to stop the lift doors from closing...too late...damn it!

"Bond...what are you doing?"

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Perfume...a very familiar one."

"Older women do usually use the stuff liberally. Are you overwhelmed by it? Are you going to be ill?"

Q sounds a little panicked at the thought of Bond losing what little food and excessive amount of alcohol in his stomach.

"I'm fine...lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack drifted in and out of sleep during the flight, which annoyed the hell out of Felix, who was trying to sleep. Just as Felix was about to elbow Jack for the umpteemth time, Jack started in on a conversation that was just too interesting to interrupt.

Felix carefully leaned in closer to listen to what started out as just mumbling until he heard Jack say.

"Oh M, I've missed you so much. I promise when this mission is over, I will make it up to you."

What the hell is he talking about? Thought Felix, as he stared wide eyed at his sleeping partner. Felix heard through the grapevine that Jack had one or two unscheduled stops in London after a few missions, but he had no idea that M was the reason.

"M, I never meant to hurt you, I was wrong when I said we could never make this long distance thing work." Jack mumbled as he shifted in his seat, "I miss waking up next to you and those magnificent brea...sts..."

Oh shit! Thought Felix, he slept with her.

"It's alright sweetheart..."

I wonder if James knew Jack was screwing his boss.

Jack shifted again in his seat and attempted to pull the rather small blanket up around him, the only problem was that Felix was leaning on the blanket.

"M...Darling, I don't mind if you steal my shirts to sleep in, but could you please not hog the blanket as well? If you are that cold, I am sure I can come up with a much better solution than stealing the blanket..." Jack said as he snuggled against Felix and draped his arm over him.

OK. Enough is enough. As interesting as this is, I'll be damned if I'm going to be his surrogate girlfriend, thought Felix as he gently shoved Jack back into his own seat and flipped the elusive blanket over him.

"I love you M," mumbled Jack as he reached for Felix's hand.

"Alright sleeping beauty, that's enough," snapped Felix as he elbowed Jack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Snapped Jack as he sleepily glared at Felix.

"Not a damn thing," Felix replied.

"I just thought it was time you wake up before you completely embarrass yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"M."

"What about her?" Asked a completely confused Jack.

"Just exactly how long were you sleeping with her?"

"I...ummm...what do you mean?"

"Well...so far you have managed to tell me that you're sorry for hurting her... you intend to make it up to her... you were wrong about not being able to make the long distance thing work. She liked to sleep in your shirts, she stole the blankets... she apparently had magnificent breasts that you enjoyed waking up to, oh and that you loved her. So, how long and does James know?"

Felix asked as he leaned back in his seat and waited for an answer.

"It was complicated," replied Jack as he stared down at his hands.

"Well most transcontinental relationships are...but damn...the head of MI6?...what were you thinking? You could have lost your job or better yet, you could have ended up in the stockade for treason."

"I know. Why do you think I broke it off? We had no future, we were both just lonely and it just... happened. She is...she WAS the most intriguing person I have ever met. To the rest of the world she was a tough as nails, no nonsense pint sized titan who used her immense powers for good. But on the inside, she was the kindest, gentlest most caring person you could ever hope to meet. It was as if she was David, and the rest of the world Goliath and she fought every battle as if it were her own. In the end that is what got her killed."

"I'm sorry Jack, I had no idea."

"Most people didn't. She was so angry when I broke it off, but I know that she eventually did find someone to fill the emptiness...in the end, she was happy and that's all that matters."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No, I never got the chance. By the time I finally got off my dumb ass and worked up the courage, she had already found someone else."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, it was none of my business, but whoever it was...I just hope he realized just what a lucky bastard he was."

"So that still didn't answer my question...how long was this going on?" Asked Felix.

"What...are you writing a novel?"

"No, but let's face it, we've got time to kill before we land in Venice...Oh yeah, by the way, we are going to Venice in case you are interested."

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but this all started about 5 years ago. At first she was just a voice on the end of the phone, and then I met her and I just couldn't help myself. James and I got into a bit of a mess on a mission and she found it necessary to come out in the field, something she rarely did. M gave us a sound dressing down for disobeying direct orders, blowing up evidence and a load of other crap that simply was not true…anyway... I thought I could smooth things over, what with her being a woman, and to be honest charm can usually get us out of almost anything, or at least that's what I thought until I met M. That woman was impervious to every ounce of charm I tried on her...and as you may know I am pretty darn good at it. James tried to warn me about her, but I didn't listen. Anyway, after the mission I found that I was fascinated by her, and I would call just to hear her voice…"

Felix sat back in his seat and grinned as he listened to Jack. Jack was known to spin a tale that would rival most fishermen, but for some reason, he got the feeling that this was the God's honest truth.

"After her husband died," continued Jack. "I found myself calling almost everyday just to check on her, and I finally stopped in and surprised her after one of my European missions. I was shocked that she actually agreed to go to dinner with me, and well one thing led to another and...you can guess how that night ended," said Jack with a sly grin.

"So this relationship went on for a while I take it?" replied Felix

"About a year, give or take...until I broke it off. For some reason, she seemed distant the last time I was with her, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I got the feeling she had found someone closer to home, and then there was the whole mess with Silva and then...she was gone."

"So you never really knew if there was someone else?"

"No, not really...James spent a lot of time with her, he would know for sure. The only thing I do know is that I am a complete idiot. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I let her slip away without a fight."

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bond takes a shower while Q orders them room service. As the water swirls around the drain Bond's mind wanders.

Vesper smiling at him that morning trying to get him out of their bed...she left her phone behind as a clue. M called Bond's mobile and her voice sounded strained and worried.

M's voice...her voice broke through the spell and everything fell into place. He raced to find Vesper at the bank knowing instantly that she had stolen the money...broke a sacred pact between her and the British government.

Betrayal….avarice and greed all in the name of love. Who was her love...him or the one that gave her the Algerian love knot. Bond took stock of this in the weeks after her death...if she had loved him...she would have trusted him to help.

Back door deals for Bond's survival...they were betrayal for all he stood for and love or not...she killed herself rather than go to jail. If he could have stopped her from drowning they still would have separated, because Vesper was a liar and a thief.

M's voice...he still hears it. _I did get one thing right._

Bloody hell….why is it always that. Why not something like, _you're a sexist misogynist dinosaur._

Bond remembers how that got his blood pumping as he gazed at M over her desk. DAMN IT ALL! Why did he not see this all earlier...early enough to tell her how he felt.

Because...because...he didn't bloody well know how to define it until her blood was staining the cold stone floor of the family kirk.

Of all the stupid blinders to have in place...years of not understanding why after a debrief or meeting with M, that he needed a few stiff drinks and a quick shag.

Bond remembers poor old Jack trying to smooth things over with her after the disaster in Prague...he tried to warn Jack that her shields were impervious to the flirtatious charms of agents no matter the age or county of origin.

Bond always found M attractive and very sexy but she was married...there was an invisible shield around her entire being that cried out, taken and not to be toyed with.

For once in Bond's...bloody womanizing life...he respected that line...the morality he felt M possessed would not have let her succumb to the likes of him.

Bond only wanted women that wanted him back. There was little shortage of women that wanted him and then there was Vesper or so he thought.

Bond drys off and joins Q for whatever dinner he ordered up to the room. Q is typing away at his computer as usual.

"Do you ever stop with that?"

"No. Do you ever stop drinking or womanizing?"

"I haven't had a drink since the train, but due to that remark I think I may have one now."

"Bond...Moneypenny, Tanner and I are concerned about you. Ever since M died you have been...well not yourself. Moneypenny actually thinks that you were in love with M. Is that true, did you feel that deeply for her?"

The conflicting emotions that cross James' face tell the entire story without words.

"Bond...I'm sorry for what that's worth. I admired her a great deal. M was tough as nails and had a viper like tongue but she also made me feel safe...I don't know how to describe it. She wasn't openly grandmotherly or motherly but it was as if her very existence was reassuring. Like the Queen herself."

James croaked out his response. "Yes...she was a Queen."

"I have news from Tanner. Apparently there are two American agents coming to assist us in this mission."

"What? Who? Why the bloody hell does he think we need backup?"

"M caved to the pressure of the CIA but we managed to take lead on the investigation. Tanner says to play nice and that you know them. A Jack Ward and a Felix Leiter."

Bond smirks. "I know them and this could still be trouble...I think Jack is a magnet for trouble."

"Just like you...I assume Felix is the level headed one."

"Yes. Felix has helped me out of a few serious jams in the past."

"Good, so I will not be the only one trying to keep you from getting us all killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bond checks his messages and the front desk. Jack and Felix checked in late. Bond leaves them an invitation to breakfast to see if Jack and Felix will get over their jet lag enough to join them.

Bond decides to take a run to clear his head.

His run echoed the path he used following Vesper to her death. He came back to the hotel by 8 am for a shower but stopped at the front to get messages and turns to see a large group of seniors entering the lobby.

Bond scans the crowd and for a second he thinks he sees a woman that looks a lot like M but there are so many and she easily disappears out the door with a group of taller elderly men blocking his view.

Damn...stupid of him to be standing at the desk, craning his neck to get a glimpse of a person that died in his arms. The momentary euphoria overwhelms him. His heart is pumping and his palms are sweating, finally his heart settles in his chest. These feelings are an indicator of just how much he wishes it were true.

Bond's phone rings, it's Q and Jack and Felix want them to meet them on the 2nd floor in an hour and a half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Q make their way to the room and knock.

Felix answers the door. "Well, well...look what the cat dragged in. Good to see you James. Oh, and you must be Q."

"Something wrong?" asked Q as he stared quizzically at Felix who had not taken his eyes off him since he had entered the room.

"You're a little young to be a computer wizard aren't you?"

"All due respect, but aren't you are a little old to be a field agent?"

"Alright you two, no need to start a pissing match this early in the morning!" Snapped Jack as he lumbered out of the bathroom.

"So what do we know thus far?" He asked as he flopped down on the sofa.

"We have a location of the flat they used. We need to get in there and see if they have left us a trail of breadcrumbs to follow," said James as he poured a drink and handed it to Jack.

"What is it with you two? It's not even noon and you are already tossing back the Scotch like it's orange juice," snapped Q as he opened his laptop to get the schematics of the flat. "It's a wonder you ever successfully complete a mission."

"Would you stop whining...you are beginning to sound like…"

"Don't even say it James, it would be an insult to her memory," said Jack as he downed his drink. "And besides, she didn't care how much you drank as long as you were successful in the end."

"Right. Now I think it would be better if Q and Felix stay here and monitor the situation from a safe distance while you and I go check out the flat," replied James.

"Ummm," said Q.

"Ummm what?" Asked Jack.

"That would be fine, except neither one of you have the slightest idea of what you are actually looking for."

"I'll have you know that I have been an agent longer than you have been alive!" Replied Jack angrily.

"True, and should we need to have something blown up, you two would be the first on my list to call. However, if there is any evidence left at the flat, it will most likely be of a technological nature and will require a bit of finesse to retrieve."

"Are you saying that we are incapable of being careful?"

"007, I have seen what happens when I give you technology and ask for it to be returned in good condition. You're idea of good condition is a bag full of what is left," snapped Q. "I would at least like to see what it looked like BEFORE you got your hands on it."

"FINE!" Snapped James and Jack. "Get your gear and let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them reach the flat and Q begins the scan as the others examine the rooms and look out the windows.

Bond turns to Jack and Felix after the scan for listening devices is complete.

"Have you come up with any connexions between the cities and the positions of the flats on your end?"

Felix shakes his head. "No but there has to be something we are missing."

Jack frowns. "They breeze into town...set up in empty but not horrible living quarters and spend...how much time do you think Q?"

"For what they do they would need 24 hours at least. They hack, download and send the information elsewhere then leave. There was only 4 days between here and then Paris. They would require a van but I have not found any traffic camera's catching one in the area. This is the big mystery...how are they moving around?"

Bond runs his hand through his hair. "Q, what is around this location...businesses...anything in common with Paris?"

"Residents...a few small shops and a storage facility and yes that is the same in Paris...look here on this map."

The three men look over Q's shoulder onto his laptop. Dots of differing colours indicating the various businesses.

Felix frowns. "Do we think that the storage facility is being used?"

Bond looks at Jack. "Possible do you want to check it out Jack? Felix you stay here and escort Q back to the hotel once he is done."

"Alright Bond...but don't you two find anything exciting without me."

Bond smiles at his friend. "You have our numbers and Q, look for any cameras that have captured events at the storage building."

"I already have Bond and there are no cameras...from two days before the event and since there are no working cameras...they have been compromised and placed on a loop. The two of you will be going in blind."

Bond smiles at Jack. "Just like the good old days Jack."

"Yeah, just like Butch and Sundance" quipped Jack.

"Like who?" asked Q.

"Oh never mind. Let's get going and grab some food first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a modern facility with temperature controls and gated security at the entrance. Jack interviews the guard at the gate when they arrive.

Using Interpol identification, James convinces them that they are merely checking that no illegal activities are actively going on there.

The employees wander the grounds during the day and there are guards for the evening.

There have been no apparent break-ins. James gets the guard to allow them to look around.

They troll through the storage facility looking for unlocked units or ones that look damaged or forced open.

There are cameras but as Q has already determined they are not actually working. They were told that there is no one in the place at the moment.

They turn a corner in time to see a small woman in a large sun hat standing at the end of the corridor, taking a very quick glance in their direction she walks around the corner of the opposite end of the corridor.

James looks at Jack in a questioning way. "I thought he told you no one was in here?"

"He did Bond. She seemed like an older woman not really high on our list of high tech international secret stealing criminals...unless it was all a disguise she was a distance away. Do you want to go after her?"

"Let's go see what is in the locker she was standing beside...maybe then we will know better."

Jack glares at James as he looks for a lock. "Isn't the locker Q wants us to look at right here across the hall?"

"Yes...it isn't even locked...look it is partially open. I wonder if our mystery woman came out of that one or if it was this one she seemed to be standing in front of."

"It is a key pad James…do you think your Q could help us...James what's wrong."

James Bond has turned a whiter shade of pale. That perfume again...his stomach sinks as he looks at the keypad lock. Could that have been...no...his mind is playing tricks on him like in the hotel.

On a complete hunch Bond punches in the codes Q mentioned to him on the train. He tries OJ/NM72 but nothing happens. He tries 1999HKLOVE but they are too long for the codes required for this lock. There is a 8 digit limit so James tries 99HKLOVE and the lock opens.

Jack looks shocked. "Master thief in a former life?"

James just smirks and opens the door. Inside there are objects of art under dust covers and a small table. The dust indicates that there was a letter sized item that was on the small antique table.

James dials Q and gives him the details and the locker number. Q accomplishes the research within 10 minutes and tells Bond that there is a MI6 team on the way. They just found another of Silva's treasure troves.

While he was waiting for Q, James took a closer look at the antique table. At first it just looked like an old table, but for some reason James couldn't help thinking that he had seen that table before...then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

M had that exact table at her flat. It sat in the corner of the sitting room and usually held a crystal vase with fresh flowers and a photo of her children.

That pit in Bond's stomach is getting larger and he is not up to sharing this with Jack. The CIA does not need to know...it is none of their damn business.

Bond calls Q to tell them of the strange locker that they found across from the one he told them to find.

Bond and Jack move to the open unlocked unit that Q thinks was used to store the computer equipment. It is empty but for a electrical cord lying on the floor. By the patterns of dust it has been used recently. Bond sends a picture off to Q who calls back instantly.

_That is optical cable and that is likely the unit they used...they were both rented by a company involved with Silva and his organization. I think we have found the connection but we still don't know who or where they will strike next._

"Get working on that Q...we need names and faces to stop this."

"Well, I think we have found all of the useful visible evidence. We can let the geek squad sift through the rest of the contents," said Jack as he leaned against the door.

James takes photos of the contents with his phone and sends them on to Q and M in London.

"Yes, let's get back to the hotel and see what else Q has come up with while we were gone. I want to take a closer look at the photos from the first two lockers...there is something I thought I saw in the first set of photos" replied James as he headed out the door.

"Care to share or are you just going to keep it to yourself?" Asked Jack as he followed along behind.

"Did you notice the marks in the dust on the table? Like there had been something there that had been recently removed?"

"Yeah, I saw it why?"

"I think I saw the same thing at the first two lockers MI6 found. We just need to figure out what it was, and who that woman was that took it."

"Too bad we didn't go after her," Said Jack.

"About her… did you happen to notice...did you see… Oh never mind," said James as he headed for the car.

The ride back to the hotel was uneventful, almost bordering on boring, and the lack of conversation was almost deafening. Jack and James each seemed lost in their own thoughts.

James was pondering the odds of the same exact table being in the locker while Jack was busy musing about whatever was on the table and the mysterious woman they had seen.

The familiar lingering scent of perfume hanging in the stale air of the storage facility reminded Jack of M.

By the time they had reached the hotel, there was no doubt in James' mind that it was no coincidence that that table was in the locker. Even though he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Silva was dead, somehow this was tied to M and his obsession with her...but why?

Silva's end game was that they would both die, so why continue to torment the dead?

Once back at the hotel, James made a beeline for his room and to Q. There has to be something they missed at the first locker.

"Q," shouted James as he bounded thru the door. "I need you to pull up the footage of the first two lockers...look at the dust."

"The dust? Have you two been drinking again?" Smirked Q as he pulled up the footage.

"No, but thanks for asking...also I want you to pull up the inventory of M's flat...look for a small, antique table."

"007, this is hardly the time to think about redecorating your flat, and besides...she already left you her most prized possession," quipped Q.

"Do you have any idea what he's up to?" Asked Felix as he stared at Jack.

"Not exactly, but James has never been known to be completely logical when he's on a case...M used to say…" started Jack before he quickly cut himself off.

"I've got it, or at least I think I've got it," shouted Q as he pointed to the screen. "If you look closely you can just make out the image of what could have been an envelope that was attached to that painting."

"Is there anyway to find out if anyone was given access to that locker prior to our arrival?" Asked James.

"I'll have Tanner send over an agent to question the guards again but the first two were found because they were under the name Tiago Rodriguez, one in London and one in Calais." replied Q.

"Felix, check and see if there has been any chatter on our end regarding the locations in Paris and here."

"On it!"

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink," said Jack as he took a seat.

"Single or double?" asked James

"Surprise me."

Q looked at the two. "Felix do you want to come with me for dinner while these two begin what is bound to be a bender...for old times sake."

"Sure Q and we can work in our suite...it will be more comfortable. Why did her majesty only splurge for a double room for the two of you?"

Q fidgets and clears his throat. "We are traveling as a couple...M thought it was a good idea."

Jack and Felix start to laugh, hysterically.

Bond looks slighted. "What the two of you don't think I can pull it off?"

Felix stops laughing long enough to put his hand on Bond's shoulder. "A couple you might pull off but a relationship...you? Come on Bond...that is what we can not imagine."

"Get out Felix before...I…"

"Alright...Q let's go get some food and get to work, before James blows a gasket."

Bond hands a glass of Scotch to Jack.

"What is eating you Jack...you don't usually hit the drink as heavily as I do this early in the day...especially on a mission."

"James I could say the same to you, but you and I both know that this is our wake for her."

"Yes...it is."

"So….are you going to me what the hell happened in Scotland 6 months ago with that Silva character?"

"I'm sure you heard some…"

"I heard that James Bond, 007 kidnapped M from a terrorist attack in London and less than 36 hours later a massive explosion in Scotland, obliterates the home of the late Andrew Bond and M is dead. Care to explain to me how you let that happen?"

The look on Bond's face made the anger Jack felt about her death dissipate...James looked crushed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Silva sent a bloody army against us. It was just the two of us...plus Kincade my parent's old gamekeeper….that is what bloody happened! There were 30 mercenaries and armed helicopter plus Silva and we killed them all….she...she never told us she was hit. Damn stubborn woman. The mission was too important. It was all her...M decided to die rather than let Silva get away or Kincade and I get killed."

"I didn't mean to make it seem like it was your fault…it wasn't...I'm sorry for the accusation...I'm just a miserable old agent who lost someone…we were friends…"

"I know...she use to mention that you called from time to time. Do you want to go get dinner or just go find a pub."

"Bar...food just gets in the way of the booze. There is a bar downstairs...it's a nice hotel..."

"I hate the sight of it...bad history here...lets go explore and find a place down the street."

"Lead the way McDuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q and Felix settle in the suite and order room service. Q sits in front of his computer updating HQ and analyzing the pictures from the storage lockers.

"Find anything Q?"

"I have located possible storage lockers in Prague, Berlin and Amsterdam. They are registered in what appears to be anagrams for Tiago Rodriguez. We will have to look into the rest of the seven. The terrorist have not yet hit Berlin nor Amsterdam."

"What do you think about this case, Q? It does not seem to be generating money nor has the information taken been used from our sources anyway."

"M emailed...MI6 is at the location we missed in Paris. I hope Bond is on the right track?"

"Which track would that be, Q?"

"Bond feels that Silva left the objects of art with messages for M...I mean Olivia Mansfield our old M."

"Really? Why?"

"Bond thinks that Silva's obsession with M was….shall we say….carnal in nature."

"Damn...really. I wish I meet the woman...I mean Jack falls in love with her and a psychotic cyber criminal that was one of her agents."

"What did you say? Jack...in love with M! I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Sorry that sort of slipped out...they had a romance but because it was so long distance Jack cut it off."

"Does James know?"

"No...I don't think so. Why?"

"This could be bad."

"Why?"

"James was in love with M...too."

"Damn...well there shouldn't be too many hard feelings...after all she's gone now...they can't fight over a dead woman."

"Are you sure about that Felix?"

Felix frowns at the young computer scientist and shakes his head.

"This could be bad...very bad."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bond and Jack take their drinks and a full bottle of bourbon into the corner of the bar, their backs against the wall so that they can watch the door.

"What is the deal with the table?" asked Jack as he settled into his chair.

"What? It's probably nothing...it just looked familiar," replied James.

"I was thinking the same thing. So what is the history at that hotel?"

"There was a woman...I thought I was in love."

"Vesper? I have heard the story, all be it second hand."

Bond looks confused for a second. "I mentioned a disastrous relationship but I don't think I gave you her name...did Felix tell you?"

"No M did."

"You two were gossiping about me on one of you long distant chats?"

"Something like that…It wasn't necessarily gossip, she was worried about you…"

"What? M worried? That does not sound like her."

"Well, maybe worried is a strong word, concerned…"

"She's the one who sent me out on that bloody mission…"

"But she never expected you to fall in love..."

"Why would M be concerned about me falling in love?"

"I think that she was afraid that…she was concerned that…she really cared about you, about all her agents...more that you will ever know. She was concerned that you would get hurt if you fell in love with...her...Vesper. M had a feeling that Vesper would be trouble from the start, but desperate times called for desperate measures and then you resigned...I think that crushed her a bit. She took a risk making you a 00 and then you just throw it back at her for a woman you know less than a week."

"Well it's not like I intended to fall in love. If it was ever really love...I guess I will never know."

"What is that suppose to mean? You're either in love or your just screwing around...you are old enough to tell the difference James."

"I mean compared to any other relationships I've had and since...well I think I understand love better now. It hits you like a tonne of bricks upside the head once you realize...doesn't it?

"We never expect to fall in love and yet somehow, on rare occasions we do just that," replied Jack as he downed his drink.

The bottle before them is draining fast. Jack pours them each another half glass of the amber liquor.

"Jack it sounds like you are speaking from experience...care to enlighten me?"

"I suppose it really makes no difference now, but yes, I did fall in love with the most unlikely person, and I think for a short time she actually loved me back, but...well...it never would have worked out. In the end, I broke it off. Long distance relationships never do work in the end. Given our jobs, it made it nearly impossible...security risk. To be honest, the occasional long distance phone call just doesn't cut it sometimes."

Bond poured another drink and then stared at his friend.

"Long distance you say?"

"It's really all your fault."

"And just how was it my fault?"

"You're the one who introduced me to her. If you had just relayed your own damn information then I would never have met the most amazingly beautiful, sexy and at times supremely irritating, but in all honesty the most intriguing woman on the planet."

Bond nearly chokes on his drink as he glares at Jack.

"**M!**" Shouted James, "M was the woman you fell in love with!"

Jack smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Now, what makes you think I was talking about M?"

"Amazingly beautiful, sexy, supremely irritating...who else could you be talking about!"

"You have a point there, but just to be clear, I was the one who broke it off...I thought you knew? I assumed that she told you."

"You son of a bitch! When? When did you break it off?"

"About a year ago...why?"

"You're the one who broke her heart again!" James snapped angrily.

"Now hang on there sport, let's get one thing straight! Yes, I broke it off, but only because I got the distinct impression that she had found someone else, someone closer to home, and to be fair, she is the one who broke my heart by pushing me away!" retorted Jack.

"Who? Closer to home who was it?"

"She never really came right out and said, it was just a feeling."

"Just a feeling! Christ! I knew there was something wrong with her...I guess that explains why the table looked familiar to you. You've been in her flat!"

"Yes, on several occasions, not that it is any of your damn business!" Snapped Jack as he took another drink. "And just how exactly is it that YOU knew about the table?"

"How I knew about the table is completely irrelevant at the moment."

"On the contrary my friend, it is completely relevant. As her agent, there is no way you should have known what was, or was not in her flat, unless you had been there, which would have been completely inappropriate!" Snapped Jack.

"Whether she, or you liked it or not, M...WAS my business. She was not just my boss...she was also my...my friend, and I really cared about her."

"If that was the case, then you should have paid more attention!"

"In case you didn't realize it Jack, as an agent I need to be out of country often. It's not as if I popped by for tea every day. I knew something was going on but I never thought...suspected that she had even begun dating again!"

"It wasn't your darn business if she was dating or not! M didn't invite you over...so what the hell were you doing there?"

"I...I had to give her a report...on the case I was working on."

"Really? You expect me to believe that load of garbage! What the hell were you really doing at her flat James? I doubt that any other agents popped in for their debriefs!"

The occupants of the small bar were mainly local but drawn to the sight of two well dressed men getting drunk in the corner and arguing about something loudly in English.

The bartender was shooting disapproving looks in their direction if they had been paying enough attention to notice.

"I don't need you questioning MY motives regarding M, Jack. I reported to her, and where and when was our business!"

"I think it was my business if she was my….special friend."

"Sure...she wasn't just your port in the storm Jack? What was it...dates whenever you decided to come to Europe...how many do you have back at home Jack?"

"How many! Boy...if that is the pot calling the kettle black! You're no one to say such things about her or me! I have heard tales of your conquests from more than just her lovely lips."

"When did you start seducing her Jack...before the old man died? Really you have no class at all...did you lay it on thick while she was grieving for him?"

"Well at least I did something about how I felt instead of pining away like a schoolboy with a crush on his teacher!"

"I was a gentleman...she was grieving a man she was married to for 40 bloody years!"

"Well here is a little news flash for you pal! SHE called ME! I was completely content to let her grieve as long as she needed and I told her I would be there IF she needed me. which apparently she DID or she wouldn't have called again!"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you had been flirting with her for years leaving no illusion of exactly the reason you called all the time...you practically drooled on her bloody shoes when you saw her in Prague!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to cause the complete collapse of a joint mission and maybe she called me because a certain agent, who shall remain nameless, abandoned her when she really needed a friend! and did it ever occur to you that her marriage may not have been as perfect as you think? A good friend would have known that!"

"How many marriages last that long without problems….what if one of those problems was a flirty American who had difficulty understanding the boundaries of propriety!"

"You're really one to talk about boundaries...breaking into her flat at all hours all under the guise of giving her your mission reports...which by the way, could have waited until a more appropriate time and place, like her office during normal business hours. If I didn't know better, I would say it was you and your obsession with her that caused the difficulties in her marriage...that and the wandering eye of that husband of hers!"

"What! We had a level of trust and I never crossed any lines unlike you!"

James waves his finger in the older agent's face and downs another swig of booze before continuing.

"Nigel...if his eyes did wander it wasn't my fault...that was just his own bloody stupidity mate...or maybe he overheard one of your late night calls to his wife! Frankly, with all the problems that we have working with the CIA...overruling her and putting hits out on me in the middle of an investigation...one I may add...which they screwed up and got backwards. It makes me wonder if she was in her right mind having anything to do with you! What was she thinking?"

Jack Ward leans back in his chair with a smug look on his face after listening to Bond go on about CIA incompetence.

"Believe me, she was not spending a lot of time thinking about...anything when we were together."

Bond's glare became murderous as Jack continues to insinuate and boast of his sexual adventures with M.

"Don't drag her through your smut...she was better than you and all those idiots at the CIA, who could not hold a candle to her brilliance! They were always trying to oust her out the the play...most of the time her instincts were right on and the CIA...backwards as always. Maybe she slept with you just to get a lapdog in your organization."

Jack is getting pissed off at Bond's holier than thou attitude.

"Lapdog my ass! You were the one following her around waiting for scraps pup, and I don't think the CIA ever tried to kill her...no thats right...that was left to MI6!"

That statement was all Bond needed to push is already volatile temper right over the edge. Before he knew what had happened, his fist collided with Jacks face, sending the agent toppling over backwards out of his chair and into the corner.

Jack got up and tackled James to the ground. The two of them were drunk and angry, rolling around on the dirty floor of the pub as the mainly Italian crowd gathered around them and began shouting.

The bartender rang a bell loudly trying to get the small crowd to disperse.

Jack got in a few hits to his torso and Bond's head smashed into his nose. Jack pulled his head away and rolled away from the action kicking Bond in the process. Thank god alcohol dulls the pain…

Two of the larger patrons push their way through the crowd. They pull the two tourists off the floor and drag them outside dumping them on the street and chastising them in Italian.

Bond regains his feet first and looks down on Jack and pulls the older man to his feet.

"Your...a right awful...bastard...you know that Jacky boy...how dare you...I can't believe you...and M...My M! You're not good enough...to lick her shoes...that you got your lips on her at all makes...makes me sick!

"Yeah...I got my lips all over her...to late for you...you were too busy chasing skirts...around the world to pay her the attention she needed from a real man. She liked it too...I could tell you some of the things I did with her...my god I still dream of the feeling of her breasts in my hands...the way she sounded when she... "

Something just snapped in James' head. No longer was the man in front of him an old friend from long ago...he was a disgusting pervert who seduced the only woman Bond ever loved.

James landed a punch to Jack's stomach and Jack punched James in the face knocking him to the ground with a thud and a groan.

James kicked out his legs tripping Jack who hit the wall of the building and slid down to the ground.

"You bastard...shut your mouth...don't ever speak of her in that way ever again!"

"What the hell...do you not score enough young things on your missions...you wanted a woman...old enough...to be your...ma!"

The two manage to find their feet again.

"I would never...describe M...as motherly ever! She….was divine until...until...you!"

Jack has had it with this little ass telling him he was not good enough for a woman who chose to spend time with him. He doesn't take this kind of shit from anyone...time to bury the knife deeper.

"Why...Jimmy...because you never got...chance to...taste her...too bad...she was amazing in bed….you would...think she'd been an agent...the things she could do. That husband was one... lucky...son..of a bitch...did you threaten to beat him for touching his...own...damn...wife!"

Bond drunkenly throws another punch...Jack ducks out of the way.

"He was her husband...at least...I...respected that...unlike you...you...bloody bastard!"

Jack runs at Bond hitting him in the midsection. They fall to the ground growling and tossing insults at each other.

"Lecherous old bastard!"

"Jealous womanizer! Finally had it with the...air headed bimbo's you usually...screw? Wanted...to try...a fine, woman of quality...my...my, so you finally mature and I'm the bastard!"

"You got between us...that's why she...she was so...depressed. You ass!"

"What am I an ass for? Dumping her...or screwing her...make up yer mind...you idiot!

The two continued to throw hits and roll around the ground. Physical pain, finally seeps its way through the haze of alcohol and adrenaline. The two lie panting and hurt on the ground barely able to move.

Bond closes his eyes...the street lamps glow sending pain into his skull. Sounds of people passing and speaking Italian get through but blackness is claiming him...there is a groan from beside him.

Jack is trying to say something but it's garbled and barely even words to him at this point.

"I...loved...her...Jimmy…damn you."

"So...did...I." James replied as he begins to lose consciousness.

James feels a cold hand on his forehead but is unable to open his eyes much...the haze of the street lamp outlines a small body...but the smell...so familiar.

A hand is in his pocket...likely a bloody thief. James feels the hand return to his pocket and the hand brush his hair away from his brow.

A whisper of... _my dear boy what have you done to yourself…_in the air or from in his pounding head.

Jack thinks he sees the shadow of someone moving over James. He tries to concentrate enough to make him out but his head is pounding and ears are ringing.

That smell….that perfume again...he feels sick. Everything hurts...damn it all.

Everything fades as Jack Ward thinks about his lost love and the idiot she chose over him...that idiot is lying in a heap beside him in a gutter in Venice.

As sure as the sun will set in the west, Jack now understands...it was James...all along.

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Q yells at Felix. "I found them!" Pointing at the ally they are walking past.

"I cannot believe he was able to text me in this condition...thank god for GPS." Q says to Felix as he joins him.

"Christ did they fight an army? Can you manage to get Bond? No, wait...you go and get the car and bring it here and I should load these two in the damn trunk, punishment for being so stupid."

Q returns a few minutes later with the car. Felix opens the back door and Q and he drag Jack in first. Then they go for James as the owner of the bar comes out with a severe look on his face.

Felix speaks to him about damages and he holds his hand out for some money. Felix pays the man and climbs into the car with Q and two drunken idiots that are supposedly the tops of their profession.

"Q...I think it is better for all involved if none of this makes an official report."

"I wouldn't even know how to describe this...what do you think happened."

"I have no idea."

Bond continues to mumble incoherent in the back seat propped up against Jack he mumbles.

"M's alive….I smelt her...she's mine...old man…"

They make it back to the hotel and climb out of the car. By this time Jack is beginning to come around and needs minimal support and can move under his own power.

Q tosses a bottle of water on Bond's face and he groans back into consciousness. Q manages to get him into the lift with Felix and Jack. Bond and Jack are being held upright against the wall of the lift and groaning occasionally.

Jack has a cut on his nose and James has a split lip and various bruises.

"So do we actually have to mend them?"

"Hell no Q that goes above and beyond. I am dumping his stubborn old ass of the sofa of the suite and going to bed."

"OK. Meet you for breakfast tomorrow and maybe we can get some answers out of these two before our agencies need a report."

"That is if either of these two can actually remember what happened," quipped Felix.

"For some reason, I don't think that will be a problem. There is only one thing that would make these two go at each other like rabid dogs and we know her title was M."

Felix grimaces as his floor comes first and he has to heft the majority of Jack's body weight down the hall.

Q struggles with Bond but eventually makes the room. Q drags him to one of the two beds and drops him.

Bond moans. "M...Mmmmsat you...I knew you...alive."

"It is me Q not M...M is gone Bond."

"Gotta find her...before Jack does…"

"Bond what are you babbling about?"

"Need to tell her...keep J...ack away from her."

"Bond...Jack will not...can not hurt M. I have it on good authority that he loved her.

James manages to roll off his stomach and his eyes snap open in anger looking at a shocked Q.

"I can't...let him touch her again...I will kill him...where the hell is he Q."

"Calm down 007. Jack is recovering in his room and you need to sober up and then we will deal with this mess and the actual mission because that seems to have slipped both of your minds. Bond...this is unhealthy...M died remember."

"NO! She didn't..she's alive...I felt her...she spoke to me... touched...my face. I smelt her!"

Bond managed to sit up swinging his legs off the bed and putting his hand to his brow. The crazed way in which he was looking around the room worried Q.

"Bond calm down...please...you need to sleep this off...it may all seem clearer in the morning."

Bond staggers to the bath and after a few minutes Q hears the shower. Q calls Felix.

"Felix, I may need your help...Bond is obsessed... says he saw M tonight. He is royally pissed at Jack...he knows about their affair now and he is not taking it well... They did this to each other... Is Jack down? I think I may need help keeping Bond here...I am not equipped to stop an armed and angry 00 agent."

_I will make sure Jack is down and come up...see you in five._

Felix arrive just as Bond exits the shower in a towel.

"James...you're looking more awake than an hour ago."

"Stay out of this Felix. I'm going to find her."

Felix looks very confused at his old friend.

"Damn it James...she's dead!"

Bond pulls on some pants and jeans and just glares at Felix. "She was there tonight! I felt her…"

"Don't be insane James! I know you had strong feeling for her and you buried them well. Q told me that you loved M too. James I know it hurts to lose someone so important in your life but be logical about this. You're still drunk, not to mention the beating the two of you gave each other...damn it! You could have seen and spoken to the Queen in the state you were in."

"I snapped out of the booze haze in the shower...years of being a 00 have made me evolve...to this point. You two know I can operate injured and drunk."

Felix frowns at him. "Still we have work to do tomorrow...there is no logic in chasing ghosts around Venice and you and I know that there is more than one ghost for you here in this city."

"Logic...how is this for logic...how did you two find us?"

Q looks perplexed. "You sent me this text." _Come get us. Drunk and fighting_.

"I never sent you a text...I don't think I did anyway. I was passed out in the ditch with Jack the great philanderer!"

"Jesus Bond...turn that accusation around a moment. You of all people can't start tossing that at Jack! You can get a woman to warm your bed in five minutes for christ sake. All Jack did was become a friend to a woman you cared about and you turn on him for it. Some friend you are. Besides, it takes two to tango and M must have liked him to take him to bed."

Bond's vision is clouded by rage. The mere thought of M...in bed with Jack makes James flip and head for the door before he has a chance to ruin another friendship.

Felix grabs his arm as he goes past. "Bond...let it rest...we will all talk calmly in the morning when everyone is sober."

Bond shakes out of his grip and then Q yells his name. Q lifts a canister towards his face...

Bond begins to fall towards the floor as Felix catches him and maneuvers him to his bed.

"What the hell is that Q?" Felix asks.

"A little knockout spray my branch has developed. Now that it's tested...I think it works well."

The two men lift James' feet off the floor and into bed. They tuck him in and Q moves around the room picking up clothing and towels Bond dropped everywhere in his rush to find the ghost of M."

"I had better check on the other idiot we are babysitting...see you tomorrow Q."

Q smirks. "I can't wait...should be dramatic and painful."

Felix shakes his head. "I know...stubborn fools."

"More like love sick puppies. I wonder how long it last once the subject dies?"

"Therein lies the sixty four thousand dollar question, Q...IF she's dead?"

"Bond once expressed the thought that M is hiding her...it would explain the text. Personally I don't see how she could still be alive...I saw the photos of the scene...there was so much blood."

"This is M and MI6 after all. Not much would surprise me at this point."

"What... the CIA doesn't hide their old leader and fake their deaths? What kind of secret organization are you working for Felix? "

"One that isn't always the brightest when it comes to secrecy," replies Felix with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack lays sprawled across the bed, his head pounding and every last muscle screaming in pain.

Even in his alcohol induced haze he keeps replaying the events of the evening over and over in his mind.

One thing kept nagging at him...that smell, that wonderful, unmistakable smell and the silhouette of that tiny, beautiful, kind woman who adjusted his head so it was resting against the trash bin, so familiar and then of course there were these imagined words he heard in his dream.

_You old fool,_ and then that unforgettable laugh.

_You two really need to learn to play together nicely, I'm counting on you._

"Damn," he thought to himself as he attempted to turn over.

"That little shit just may be right! Could she...be...she's alive? Great...now I am having delusions. Is that why James has been acting so nutty? The jumped up little shit thinks that mystery woman is M!"

It is that or they are actually being haunted by her ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond awoke with a groan...what the hell...where is he?

"Arghhhhhh….Q?"

"So you are finally awake...It's nearing 10 and we need to brief M in half an hour. I have some coffee here and bread and fruit for breakfast but first things first drink this."

Q tosses a litre bottle of water onto the bed beside James.

James moves with difficulty into a sitting position and takes the water. Half the litre disappears before he pauses to begin questioning Q about last night.

Q sits at the desk drinking a cup of what smells like tea and nibbling on an apple piece. Q looks at the grimace crossing James' face and tosses a bottle of pills at him. James takes two, painfully getting off the bed and making his way over to the tray of food.

"I feel like shit."

James catches his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn the old man can still throw a punch."

Q frown at him. "I hope you plan on apologising to agent Ward, Bond...M and he had a romance...it is no reason to beat the man up...just because he was playing with your toy...I've never seen anything more childish in my life."

"Don't Q! Don't trivialize my feelings for M...Jack did it...Moneypenny...don't you start on me too! I am an agent...a dangerous one who kills for a living, and...no... I'm not threatening you so stop looking like you want to call for help all of a sudden."

Bond runs a hand through his hair.

"I am here in the same bloody hotel that I was with Vesper...the one I quit for...the one I settled for because she reminded me of…M."

"I'm sorry Bond...I really am. After all is said and done she is gone Bond, and no matter how badly you want her back...it cannot be."

"I'm tired of it all...and even my friends...no one thinks that I can love just because I'm…what did you call me yesterday? A womanizer."

Bond takes another long drink of water before continuing.

"Yes, I have been known to seduce for the job but so do all the other 00's. I can, and have picked up when I wanted a little company but those women meant nothing to me. I would not die for them!"

"You would have died for M...I know you would have James. I'm sorry for the slights and I will stop ridiculing you for the annoying ability you have to get strangers to have sex with you...it is all...well, envy that makes us all poke at you for it."

"I don't know what to do about Jack...I may have ruined a friendship."

"Go get cleaned up we have a video chat with _he who cannot be named,_ soon."

Bond moves into the bath, shaves and cleans his face as well as he is able...the bruises will show...he will sit behind Q to hide the worst of it.

Bond is still mad...less so than last night, but still fuming that Jack was M's lover and that no one believes him...hell he barely believes himself. He held her as she died in his arms. Maybe she is finally driving him mad...maybe the mystery woman is a foreign agent or a bloody ghost.

Q speaks to him as he leave the bathroom. "By the way Bond...I do believe you about a mystery woman at the storage facility...there is something going on because if you didn't send the text who did? Felix agrees with me but what do we do about it?"

"Damn...I don't really want Jack to know about my crazed theories about M. Text Felix for me...tell him not to mention our theories to Jack nor anyone at the CIA. M did have other enemies and someone could be hiring a woman to do these things to throw us off the correct trail."

"No...I guess sharing that we may be haunted by the ghost of our old boss may get us laughed out of the espionage community."

Bond frowns at him making Q work faster to send the message to Felix.

"You haven't told Moneypenny or Tanner have you?"

"No...nothing is confirmed and I have been going over the footage from the hotel...there is a small woman who expertly defies clear camera views at all times. The tour bus that is at the hotel...I traced its path and it hits all the cities that we will be going too. It has already been to Paris and has already left for Prague."

"Damn...so whoever she is, she's already gone. Q get all the information and pictures from the Paris storage facility...I assume M had our people find it and get to it yesterday after we found the connection."

"Yes he did...here are the photos...and again it looks like mainly art...there is another table like the one from yesterday."

"The patterns of dust are the same. What are you up to Silva...what are in those messages?"

"So you think someone is cleaning out those locker before we or the other members of Silva's gang can get them?"

"The mystery woman… has left a trail for us to follow...find the caches of art….likely worth a fortune, but bought with terrorist money. Silva likely left them for someone to find and use but maybe there is an even bigger treasure that is in those letters...or they could just be taunting us...that sounds like something the crazy bastard would do also."

"I wonder what they say? The government will claim all the proceeds from the contents minus anything that comes up marked as stolen."

"M has two...from London and Calais...did he make copies as evidence? Are they accessible for you?"

Q begins typing furiously...the buzzer goes and Q opens a screen to Moneypenny.

"_Hello Q...James. Still in one piece I see. M will be back in a moment how is everything?"_

James smiles his most charming smile at her. "Quick question before _he who cannot be named _returns. The evidence taken from Silva's lockers in London and Calais...where the letters copied into evidence?"

Eve opens up the top drawer of M's desk.

"_No I think they are right here. M mentioned them to me once and I saw him place them….yes...here they are...why?"_

Bond's hand clenches on Q's shoulder. "Could you email them to use...there must be a clue to…"

"_Ahump. Moneypenny? What are you doing?"_

M comes into view of the screen standing above Eve.

"_James and Q asked about these letters from Silva's lockers…you showed me where you put them so I…"_

"_Nevermind Moneypenny...could you please go get me a coffee while I speak to Bond."_

"_Yes sir."_

Q and Bond hear her leave the office as M sits down with a none too happy look on his face.

"_Bond how is it you can cause chaos everywhere you go, and why are you encouraging Moneypenny to break into my desk?"_

"There is someone...a small woman...collecting the letters from Silva's art collection and I want to know why? We need you to send us copies of the two you have and did they find one in the Paris locker?"

"_It is not your prerogative to….investigate those storage lockers. There was no letter in Paris...someone took it. Even if there is a mystery woman working this, we will use what we have to further our investigation from London. I suggest you continue to investigate the flats used by the cyber-terrorists and look for more evidence before heading to Berlin or Amsterdam."_

Bond is still not convinced. "**Mallory**, I want to know if that mystery woman is M...did you fake her death?"

M frowns and palms his face in exasperation. "_**No...Damn...it Bond!** **Is this what the problem is? I did not fake her death! **I'm sorry Bond, but it's true."_

Bond's face moves into a frown. "I smelt her perfume..."

"_What does that have to do with anything Bond?"_

"I keep smelling her...I knew it was her scent and therefore Jack will too."

"_Why would you think that...and why on earth would agent Ward know her perfume?"_

"M...I mean Olivia, had an affair with agent Ward."

Silence on both ends as M sits trying to digest the information Bond just gave him.

"_**BLOODY HELL!**"_

Bond smirks a bit. "That was my reaction...plus add a few punches for good measure."

"_Bond! Don't antagonize them...**shit!** I can't believe...well I can believe the attraction...but she hid it very well."_

Bond had to smile at the reaction Mallory is having to this information, despite how the situation irks and pains him personally.

"I know...sneaky minx. I assume the ones on high would have tossed her in jail for the infraction?"

"_Something like that...Jack Ward would have disappeared in all likelihood."_

Bond had not even thought of that particular risk at the time...but yes...he would have. Damn it Jack, you risked your life for a...no this was M...who is he kidding she was bloody worth it!

"So we are going to continue with the CIA and head to Prague?"

"_Yes. I have agents finding the locker under that company name already in Prague, Berlin and Amsterdam. So far there is no evidence of a locker of supplies for cyber-terrorists. I will let you know if there are any letters in the contents Silva left behind and send the information to Q. If there is anything important within...maybe he can find it. It seems to be in code as it is."_

"Alright...so we will deal with the cyber-terrorists while you deal with the art. I just want the entire situation with Silva to be over...once and for all."

"_I agree...the man was a menace and your disillusionment with this is all completely understandable 007. I do know how important she was to you Bond."_

Bond truly doubts that he know how deeply but at least Mallory told him outright for once that **she is dead**...he was with her body in Scotland.

"We will meet with Jack and Felix soon. Any other connections we should know about?"

"_Not all of the art has been found with empty or recently used lockers under the name of Silva's organization. The locker you did find was being used by the remnants of Silva's organization but the other lockers full of art...they seems to be known only by us. If his men knew of the treasure...they would have taken it and sold it for their own gain. These things are joined only because of the mastermind behind it...they are two distinct and separate missions. Continue with your mission...I can't stress that enough...let M finally rest in peace by finishing off Silva's network.** And Bond...**__**do not ever use my family name ever again...she would not have stood for it and neither will I."**_

M severed the connection. Bond looks down at Q. "I think I've pushed Mallory as far as he is willing to take. Still I don't completely trust the man."

"But he just told you the truth...concisely and directly... that she is dead. What are we going to do about Jack and Felix?"

Bond considers the mess he has made of things. Damn it! James was just so blinded by his inconsolable rage. The mere thought that the woman who he loved most, was finding comfort in one of his best friend's arms slays him. That he will never get the chance to do the same...hurts worse than anything.

Bloody envy...all remorse and envy for what could have been.

"Yes M finally did...and maybe...maybe... it is just me wishing it to be true so damn badly I'm imagining things. I will apologize to Jack and tell him it is all in my head and that grief overwhelmed me...you tell them if they ask that I texted you last night...I was just too drunk to remember. They do not need to hear anymore about the mystery woman."

"Alright...I can do that I think...let's just hope they don't ask...I never was a very good actor."

"You will do fine and they will be too busy being shocked by my grovelling...because that is what it is going to take to repair this."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bond and Q stand outside Jack's suite as Felix opens the door.

"You come to talk or fight James?"

"Talk. Apologise even."

"Good come in...we're all packed for Prague...you?"

"Yes our bags are already on the way to the train station."

They move to the sofa and wait for Jack to make and appearance.

"So James...you came to your senses and the alcohol induced ghosts have passed."

"Yes...and I did manage to get pickpocketed by someone...didn't have much on me after the bouncers took their cut for tossing us on the street. Our new M actually admitted that he did not fake her death...even though I wish to hell he had."

"You and Jack both...always a good idea in this line of business to leave most of the cash in the hotel. You two owe me for paying of the bar owner also. $200 for whatever you smashed in your fight."

Bond pulls out a bunch of bills. "Here is my half...Jack and his big mouth can pay the rest."

Q elbows Bond and whispers. "I thought you were going to try to be contrite?"

"I'm still me Q...I don't want them to think I've been replaced by an alien."

Jack lumbers into the room a few minutes later.

"Good morning Agent Ward...how are we feeling this morning?" Asked Q.

"Fine son, thank you for asking. Good to know some of you still have manners," snapped Jack as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Where the hell is Felix? We need an update of our current situation," he said as he glared at James.

"I'm over here which you would have known if you had bothered to look," said Felix with a smirk. "Although I am surprised you can see anything out of that eye."

"Oh that...it's nothing...I ran into a door," he said attempting to redirect the conversation away from the previous night.

"Gentlemen. If it would not be too much trouble...this **DOOR** would like to speak to Agent Ward for a moment in private," said James.

"Fine...We will wait for you downstairs and give you an update on the train," said Felix as he headed toward the door.

"Are you sure it is wise to discuss the mission on the train?" Replied Q as he hesitantly headed toward the door.

"Oh come on," said Felix as he pulled Q out of the room and shut the door. "If we want to successfully complete this mission we need those two old dogs to kiss and make up."

"Do you think it is wise to leave them alone?"

"They will be fine Q, stop being such a worry wart."

Jack moved to the window and stared blankly out into space, ignoring James who sat quietly in the chair, trying to decide what to say first.

James' still bloody furious that Jack of all people had violated M...his M, but on the other hand he had to admit he could see the attraction, and clearly M had been a willing participant as she was not the type of woman to be taken in by just **ANY** form of flirting and seduction.

"So Jimmy...is this how it ends?"

Bond sits forward resting his aching head in his hands.

"I hate this bloody city! It doesn't have to end. I apologize for insinuating that you were not good enough for her….M obviously liked you…"

"She did...I think it was you...and I'm not say'in it because I wanna hurt you anymore Jimmy boy."

"What are you on about old man?"

"Your a right idiot sometimes James Bond...**Britain's finest my ass!**"

"Great! Are we starting into it again? I'm hungover, aching from head to foot and now the insults begin flying again! Listen Jack, I just had all my illusions and hopes that M is still out there somewhere, smashed by our **NEW bloody M. ** So bring it on! This day can't possibly get any bloody worse!"

Jack looks at the rising anger in James and takes a breath. His head is pounding and the grief and confusion is getting to him too.

"I know...I had a hallucination that I saw her last night...that is why I finally realized that it was always **YOU!**"

Shit! James can't believe that Jack had the same hallucination? What the hell is going on in this god forsaken city. How could they share an illusion that strongly without it being true? Booze...could it all just be the alcohol. Maybe Q and Moneypenny are right and the alcohol is now getting in the way of doing his job.

"**ME**...me what? What are you on about old man? I think it is more likely the alcohol that caused the hallucinations...and a few good hits to the head."

"The reason M was so distant...it was because she was thinking about you…all the time...you idiot!"

James has to give that a few minutes to soak through the fog that surrounds his brain. Really...the other man was him.

"What! Christ, that hardly makes me feel any better."

"I didn't think it would boy but it is what it is...you stole her from me without even knowing it...or maybe you had her all along...even before her damn husband died."

Bond can tell by the pain in the old man's face how hard this is for him to admit. Although, not as hard as watching M die in his arms.

Jack continues, "I really doubt M would ever have admitted that while she was married...she was a stubborn woman."

"True enough...I wonder if I had initiated...been brave enough to just kiss her once...not like on the cold floor of the kirk as she died in my arms….things might have been different."

Bond stares at the floor suffering excruciating agony of spirit. It turns quickly, to the other more readily available anger that courses through his veins. Internal fury with himself and the circumstances around M's death make James clench his fists and he head pound further.

The curse of if onlys...if only he had kissed Olivia...if only he was brave enough to tear past the dead husband...beyond the age difference beyond the ghost of Vesper...if only he had been faster or had appropriate...stupid bloody back up!

Tanner could have sent some men...he stupidly took the head of MI6 and the only woman he has ever truly trusted and loved to a remote place with only a few guns and only surly old Kincade to do battle.

They should have fired him! Mallory likely wanted to, but Olivia likely left instructions with Tanner to keep him...her best. A lot of good that did her while he was not quite recovering in Turkey after '**take the bloody shot!' ** What the bloody hell was he thinking?

James knows what the hell he was thinking. He understands now...he wanted to take her away...just the two of them...hide her at Skyfall. Battle the bad guy from her past. That sadistic bastard that taunted him about mummy being a bad girl and needing to be punished.

Silva was pissed that Bond was her new favourite. After he defeated Olivia's demon, she would fall into his arms and spend a few days in Scotland getting to know each other...physically.

This is how it **should** have gone. Not the reality...the bloody reality of her falling into his arms and bleeding out on the floor.

If only James had had the chance to tell her how he felt about her...Christ, in retrospect, his imagination floats to where they tumbled into bed upon the confessing of it!

Over and over again James relives it in his mind's eye and they make love on one of the old beds upstairs in his still standing family home. He would give it all to her...everything. His home his adoration...anything she wanted...just as long as she lived.

"Christ Jack. I want to bloody well kill Silva all over again."

"Life is always has those might have been moments Jimmy...they are called regrets. I regret calling it off because of distance and stupid jealousy over a lover that didn't exist at the time."

"So we are both fools...let's start over as the two fools that let Olivia Mansfield slip through their fingers but kept on fighting."

"I can get behind that Jimmy boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them sat in relative silence on the train. Bond and Q on one side across a table from Jack and Felix. Q taps away at his laptop as Bond and Jack occasionally glance across at each other.

Eventually Jack begins to snore and Bond nods off still suffering from the alcohol induced fight from the night before.

Felix looks at the two sleeping agents thinking on what has transpired between them. Things are not back to normal between these old friends but how could they be.

As far as James is concerned Jack crossed a line. Unfortunately Jack did not know a line existed….damn Felix has never seen either of these men fight like rabid dogs but by the look of them...they did. M must have been one hell of a woman.

Q looks across and speaks to him all of a sudden as if he had read Felix's thoughts.

"Years ago...in school, an English teacher told the class that there are only two proper reasons to fight; one is if you're a boxer, and the other is if it is over a woman."

"That explains these two tired old punching bags. What was M like?"

"Unfortunately I did not know her well. Tanner knew her best...he was crushed when she died...it was heartbreaking. The entire organization was in stunned silence for days. I would see people staring off into space with looks of such despair. For a woman that people described as an evil queen of ice, there was massive sense of loss, even from those who professed hatred of her."

"She was like a mother to you all."

"Only in the sense that we all wanted to please her...other than that she terrified the lot of us. Well, most of us that is." Q looks at Bond for a moment and Felix just nods.

"Still, M drove him over the edge and he is one cold fish...at least that is what I always thought."

"I know...he is an imposing and abrupt man when you first meet him as are most of the 00's. So was M, but you could see there was something...something undefinable going on behind her eyes. I completely believe that M was 10 steps ahead of everyone else...until Silva."

"What did happen there?"

"Tiago Rodriguez was an employee of M's in the 90's...she was head of station H, Hong Kong before the Chinese take over. Computer brilliant, for the day, and he obviously continued developing the art. M handed him over for hacking their systems without her consent and she got 6 other prisoners in return. He escaped the Chinese prison that held him for espionage by faking death by cyanide. He was truly mangled by the poison and seriously deformed."

"Horrible, I can imagine. So it was a revenge thing, but why did he wait so long?"

"Bond and I had this very discussion on the way to Paris. Our theory is that he was infatuated with her...maybe even loved her...put her on a pedestal, she betrayed him and torture made him unstable. Silva...as he became, spent years building a less than legal empire and then made plans for revenge. He taunted her with bombs and stolen hard drives with the names of NATO operatives around the world. Many died and M...M she was shattered by the loss of Ronson and James, then came the attack...she was going to be replaced by the current M no matter what happened. It was a very sad end to a long and hard fought career."

"I bet. M proved them all wrong and was tough as nails I assume from the stories I've heard on both sides of the Atlantic."

"I think they all respected her but they never included her...we've noticed the difference now with M. He is included in golf, meetings at the club and invitations to social events M never received because of her gender."

Jack let out a grunt and shifted awake suddenly. Looking around in tired daze.

"I'm never drinking again."

"I don't think drinking was the only problem." Q said.

Bond suddenly opens his eyes and groans. "Why do you have to talk so damn loud?"

Felix laughs. "We were chatting...getting to know each other and we are not hung over."

"Then have pity on those of us who are."

"Not a chance Bond...you and Jack deserve this torture for fighting each other."

"I already apologized for that...now leave me in peace. What time do we arrive?"

Q answers, "five and then we should go straight to the flat and investigate."

"Can't we just go to the hotel?"

"M told you to get to work remember so that is what we should do. I for one would like to get home soon."

Jack smirks, "hot date young man?"

"Yes with a proper cup of tea."

Jack and Felix begin to laugh loudly making James groan again. James flags down the waiter and orders a beer, Felix and Jack join him while Q continues tapping away at his laptop.

Felix pulls out a deck of card and James raises an eyebrow.

"How much do you want to lose Felix?"

"I was thinking that we are a foursome so we should play a nice friendly game of euchre."

"Sure Felix, you're just scared to lose your shirt if we gamble."

Jack smiles, "I haven't played in ages, lets do this...Q you're my partner. I think now is the time to discuss who is pretending to be M and beating us to all these lockers."

The three of Jack's companions frown and shake their heads. Bond adds, "who knows...but if I ever catch them…"

Q states, "M said the Russians and French were also on the trail but they did not have the intel we did on the entire Silva case."

Jack frowns, "nor did we until now and I doubt you want us to put that in an official report."

Q and Bond shake their heads and mouth and both say "**NO**."

"Well then, it seems that someone in MI6 has the secret line to Silva's past up their sleeves. And I have a feeling the new M is not willing to share that with us." Jack grumbles.

Bond looks confrontational again as the card are dealt. "Can you really blame us? He blew up part of London and our offices forcing us into a bloody bunker that smells like it was old when Churchill was in nappies. No...Silva is our mess and M gave her life trying desperately to clean it up."

"Yes but we are suppose to be partners on this one Jimmy boy. If the CIA is involved we should have the appropriate information to go on not just some snippets and a good ghost story!"

"Oh, and the CIA is aways forthcoming with us? Come on...be bloody reasonable on this one. M was our leader regardless of your feelings for her Jack."

"If I may interject...M would not want us to fight...she would want the job done. I only knew her a short time but I know that she was all about completing the mission at hand and that is what I intend to do. It would make it a lot easier for Felix and I if you two would grow up and stop all the fighting." Q says as he closes his laptop to concentrate on the card game.

Felix smirks, "Q is right. OK let's just play, a hopefully peaceful game of cards. I want to go home saying I was able to beat old Jack at cards."

The drinks arrive and the foursome focus on the game. The serious questions will eventually be answered….they hope.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They reach the flat and look around, finding nothing of interest left behind. Just as the others this flat is wiped clean of prints with no evidence remaining.

Jack gazes out the window not particularly attentive to the finer details of the city. He turns to Q.

"Is that a security camera on the roof of that building?"

"Yes, I think it is. It's not city controlled, the traffic camera is over there."

"Can you access it?" Bond asks.

"Only by getting the information off the camera itself."

Jack looks at them all. "Ok so lets go over there and get it?"

They proceed across the street to the apartment building and buzz for entry. No one buzzes them in and it is an old system that he cannot hack.

Bond pushes all the buttons in a row and eventually the buzzer sounds and the four of them make their way to the elevators. It seems to be taking forever so Bond heads for the stairs followed by Felix.

"Where's Jack and Q?"

Felix smirks. "Waiting for the lift...Jack is way hung-over and is still recovering."

"What about me? I am too."

"Yes but there is a large difference in your ages James. Not all can heal from a night of booze and fighting like you."

"Who says I'm healed...I just don't let it slow me down like the old man."

"Nice...I hope the two of you bury the hatchet on this one. I know you both miss her, but life goes on. They always say the only way to get over a woman is to get another one under you."

Bond smirks. "You think I have not already tried that?"

"Right I forgot who I was talking to...of course...pickup master. I don't think Jack has...I even noticed he is not flirting with waitresses like I have heard he usually does...you watch when we get to the hotel, see if he flirts with the desk ladies."

"His sex life is none of my…."

"Business? You do remember why you're black and blue today don't you James?"

James pauses on the stairs and looks back at his old friend. "I know but that is different and he was pushing all my buttons...things were said that never should have been uttered in polite conversation."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Jack. Sure he can spin a tale but he never gets too blue with the details. Is it just that you are too sensitive because he was talking about M?"

"Probably...I just can't deal with...them...together...how could she have hid that from everyone. Did you know I told M and he says if it had been discovered, Jack would have disappeared."

"Shit! Are you serious? Good thing they never got caught. What if it had been you?"

"Me what...me catch them? I would have bloody well killed him myself."

"Seriously? You would have murdered a friend for sleeping with another friend that you fancied? She would have stopped you...then what would you have done?"

"I don't know…I would have...I didn't understand why I felt this way until she was gone...a year ago...I would have been disappointed and just drank myself stupid, silently cursing M for...making bad choices."

"Much like you did last night. I did mean what would MI6 have done if you and M had...you know...**played...**outside the office?"

"Reprimand and she would likely have lost her job...maybe both of us, but I will add that it would have been bloody well worth it."

"Damn I wished I had a chance to meet the woman that could tame both you and Jack."

"Who says that she could?"

"Me! I see the mess that her death has wrought 6 months after the fact so that dame could damn well control the beast in both of you."

They reached the roof before Jack and Q and moved over to the edge and the camera to see if it was still hooked up and operational.

Q and Jack exit the building and Jack props a brick up against the door to make sure it doesn't lock automatically.

Bond waves Q over. "It seems operational, come do your magic."

Q sits on the roof and begins digging for cables in his sling pack. The others wander around the roof looking at the neighbouring buildings and the city.

After a while Q puts everything away and stands up. "I'm hungry and we can look at this at the hotel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reach the hotel and Jack and Bond go to the front desk to check in. Bond smiles charmingly at the young lady he deals with as does Jack. Bond helper is very flirty and he hears Jack scoff beside him.

"What?"

Bond remembers what Felix said about Jack and he wasn't his normal flirty, charming self.

"Oh...nothing."

"Not on your game old man?"

"Not any of your business and she is too young for me...I'll leave her for you to play with."

Bond frowns at the insinuation...In actuality he has only taken two women to bed since Skyfall. They were both similar in stature and form as...M...just younger.

Bond scans the older women in the lobby… still hoping to catch a glimpse of one that looks, laughs, and walks like her.

"I don't play in that sandbox anymore Jack."

"Oh so I am to believe that your tastes have finally matured...amazing...James Bond, having sex with women his own age...or older."

"Hey...I like all women, all ages. Everyone just assumes I only entertain the ones in their 20's or 30's. I am not always the pursuer and often it is them instigating the encounter."

"Lucky boy you...here I have to be all charm and amusement when all you have to do is prop yourself up at the bar and wait for them to fall in your lap."

Bond smirks. "It's good practice for you Jack...just think of all the women in the retirement home that will be throwing themselves at you in a few years."

At least they were back to casual banter and not trying to kill each other.

Bond thinks they are both still smarting from M's admission that he did not fake Olivia's death. Their conspiracy theories dismantled, and leaving them dismal in its demise much like her death.

The two women give them their key cards and Bond's lady comes forward with a package with his room number on it.

Bond gives her a wink and takes the package. Felix and Q are looking over the hotel menu.

"Do you want to order something while we're here," Q asks them.

They agree and order the food to their respective rooms.

Jack looks at Q. "Since we have a suite do you want to meet us in an hour to debrief?"

"See you in an hour."

Once Bond and Q enter their room and toss there things on the bed, Bond opens the package.

"Look, M sent us the letters."

Q moves to the bed and begins to open the closest one. "I forgot to mention...M emailed me the contents of the letters...these must be the others they found."

Bond frowns and opens one to reveal a pictures and his heart clenches in his chest. There are a series of pictures of M...some outside work, outside her flat and one...one of her in a formal gown. The gown is a deep blue and flatters her curves.

Q looks over at him. "Are those security camera photos?"

"No...he hired someone to take these….or did it himself...bloody bastard."

Bond comes to the last photo, it is of Nigel with a woman on his arm. On the back of the photo in handwriting is:

_Nigel Mansfield and the pretty bird I sent for him to play with._

_Until we meet again my darling M. All my love….T.R._

"That bastard...I wish he was alive just so I could kill him again!"

Q looks at the photo and his eyes go wide. "Where did these come from? I don't think M sent these to us?"

Bond frowns, wondering where the pictures came from if M didn't send them. Just then the food arrived and Bond jumped up to get it...gun in his hand. He relaxed and let the man in with the trolley and signed for the food.

Q's phone rang and he spoke to M...while Bond cleaned up for dinner."

They sat at the table and began to eat. "So what did M say Q?"

"At first he sounded confused by my question but then said that agents left the package for us from other storage lockers. He is going to send all the photographic evidence from the other two lockers to me. I told him about the photos you found in the one letter...I am to scan them and send them to him."

After they ate they started going through letters. Bond moved the pictures of M onto the table and Q began scanning them.

"Here is another picture Bond, it was stuck to the back of this letter….oh...my...um...um...here...I don't know if I should scan this one."

Bond frowned and then took the photo. Words fail and thoughts jumble within him. The ache of longing make his legs give way as he plops to the bed...Q is watching him...he tries to physically hold in his reaction to an image he had only fantasized about in the past.

Q watches him for his reaction to the photo. In the picture M is standing in a room getting ready to go out...or undressing after an event. Needless to say the picture shows far more of their former boss than Q ever expected to see and it has rendered Bond mute.

Bond quietly places the picture in the breast pocket of his jacket and then he takes the one of M in an evening gown and does the same.

"So we are not sharing those two with the CIA?"

The cold look Bond shoots at him makes Q turn around to begin scanning the remaining pictures and the letters into his computer.

With that done they take the letters, selected photos and Q's supplies down to Jack and Felix's suite.

Bond has not uttered a word...living inside himself...collecting himself, he mops the sweat from his brow preparing to deal with Jack and Felix.

Still reeling after the shock of seeing M in nothing more than stockings and lace.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

M sat in his office angrily reading the text message that appeared on his phone and grumbling under his breath. Bond and Q are getting close to something that needs to remain hidden. He replies to the message he cryptically received...

**_What is it that you think you're up to? __I cannot protect you in this, no one can know._**

_I know that, but there is a message here and we need to find out the answer before Silva's men do. I gave them everything I had and I assume you forwarded what I previously sent to you._

**_Yes...there is something else...we need to discuss about the men in question. You are getting sloppy and they are too close. I know what you did._**

_I don't think we should get into that now...this mission is far more important._

**_Fine, but we will be having that particular discussion in the future. This is your life on the line and I don't want you to be hurt._**

_I will be fine, just because I'm new to this does not mean I will be a complete failure...M or should I start calling you dad?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the suite the three agent begin going over the photos and letter while Q examines the video feed from the camera.

"I think we've got them!"

The three agents surround Q and look at the video. There are five people four men and one woman exiting the building and as a taxi van appears. They load several cases into the back and one has a laptop on and functioning as she looks at the traffic cameras.

Bond points at the woman. "Is she disabling the cameras?"

Q answers. "Yes and this is the reason we didn't see van for them...I stupidly didn't look for taxi's."

Jack frowns. "Ok, so can you get a good view of the faces so we can send them off to Langley?"

"I will email them to you now."

Felix composes the response for HQ and sends it along to assist with the facial recognition.

Jack asks Q, "how long until the software gives us what we need?"

"That is hard to say...minutes to hours."

James hands the letters and some of the pictures to Jack. "He was watching her for a long time...if the timestamps are authentic. Over the last 5 years, from before her husband passed to around 8 months ago."

Jack takes the pictures. "I only see stamps that cover 3 years, are there more?"

Q looks quickly to Bond and Jack frowns. "MI6 is not holding something back are they?"

Bond pulls out the photo of Nigel from the pile and hands it to Jack with a snarl.

"No one needs to know about them...just that Tiago Rodriguez was stalking her."

Jack sighs as he sits down and looks at the image and the note on the back.

"Nigel's wandering eye was instigated by Silva...Christ, he tossed Nigel a seductive younger woman just to try to break up her marriage. I am glad that she didn't live to see this photo. It may have hurt her more than his affair, having her assumptions confirmed like this and knowing it was a set up. I assume Silva had plans to send it to her but that Nigel likely died before he had the chance to stick that particular knife in her heart."

"Yes...I assumed the same. This photo was with other letters separate from the photos of M."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that he didn't chose a time that I was with her...or she and I would have been in a great deal of trouble."

Felix scoffs, "yeah Silva or MI6 would have had you killed old man."

Jack looks up at Bond suddenly. "You would have had your wish fulfilled on that mission wouldn't you Jimmy boy."

"Jack...I wouldn't…"

"Even if ordered?"

"M would have had to order me and unless you were less than satisfactory...I don't think that she would have let that happen, even after you dumped her like the fool you are."

"I told you, it was complicated. Letting her go, was the hardest and most likely, the stupidest thing I have ever done. It was the best thing for both of us at the time." Replied Jack quietly.

"Then I guess it was a good thing that no one ever found out," said James with a wink.

Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "We all know that there are other facets of security in Britain...someone would have had MI5 knock me off when I visited had it come out."

"Perhaps but that was then and you are not currently dating the new M are you?"

"No."

Bond smirks. "Then not to worry old man...you can begin using that flirty charm of yours on the unsuspecting women of the world."

"I didn't think you could handle my competition on this trip Jimmy boy."

"Is that a challenge?"

Felix cringes again. "No way! I think it is the trusty sidekicks that find the action on this trip...besides you two are still in mourning."

Bond looks at his friend and asks, "Felix have you ever had any luck?"

"None when you are around James."

They dissolve into laughter.

"If the three of you are done reminiscing about the innocent women you've managed to snag on distant past missions...I think there is something in these letters that we need to look at."

Bond moves to stand behind Q and looks at the screen in front of them.

"I have organized the letters from first location to last and nothing seems out of the ordinary...the text is garbled with isolated references to Olivia Mansfield ….I assume. But with what we know of Silva now...I wonder that there must be something more."

James picks up one and hands one to Jack and one to Felix. Q hands them each a pad of paper and a pen.

James reads his and writes down all the references to M he can find...plus any place names. Berlin, Stockholm and Edinburgh are listed in his letter.

The rest of the content speaks of organizations around the world and list letters and numbers. Q9,RG, 8M, HR.

Bond points this out to the others and they two record their letters

SL, W9, Z8, PV, SP, SM, C7….Q looks at the scanned copies of the letters and changes the appearance of the paper...suddenly there are numerical codes embedded in the messages.

039247228883; 997563625322; 884562342375; 006743672634.

Jack rubs his face and sighs. "So what was he up too? Letters numbers, the contents of the lockers with tables just like in M's flat."

Q looks shocked. "You recognised something in the locker?"

Jack nods. "So did James. M had an antique looking table just like Silva left behind."

Q pulls up the content of the lockers. There are many items from China in the two lockers with the match set of tables.

James frowns. "These contained special messages just for M...which letter and pictures go with these, from these two locations?"

Q hands Jack two of the letters. "These two letters and there were photos….Bond?"

Jack looks pointedly at James waiting for him to give him the withheld photos.

"Care to share Jimmy?"

"The picture of Nigel was in this letter and there were other photos but they are safely away." Bond says through clenched teeth.

Felix looks confused. "So you have others but are not willing to share...come on Bond, we are here to help."

Q just looks at James, waiting for him to make his own decision. Bond reluctantly reaches in his jacket and pulls out the pictures of Olivia dressing and how she looked later in her evening gown.

"There are no other marks on the pictures, no messages like the one for Nigel." James says as an excuse.

Jack's eyes go wide and so do Felix's. "I understand not giving these to HQ and this explains Silva's motivation a lot better Jimmy. You are right that bastard wanted her to know he had been watching her for a while. Especially these photos...they prove what he wanted from her...loved that he caught her like this."

"Yes he was...It makes me wonder about the whole production...Skyfall need not have happened...Silva could have gotten to her whenever...even at home. Or he could have kidnapped her if he was that bloody obsessed."

"That picture...James, it was in her bedroom and that dress, do you know where she was going when she wore that?" Jack asks.

"I don't but she attended lots of functions. Q can you find out...look through any MI6 photos...events anything?"

"I can try." Q taps away furiously as the others continue to look for clues in the letters.

James looks at Jack. "Did she say anything to you? Was this before or after you and she…you know...got together?"

"That was the weekend after I left London, so the answer is yes we were together."

"That could have been the reason," James says. "He was waiting for M to be free from Nigel and she was...for a short time but then there was you Jack. Did M mention the event she was dressing for?"

"I got it!" Q exclaims. "It was a dinner for the heads of the Commonwealth security council last year. It was a month after M took leave for her husband's death."

"No she never mentioned the event. Why would she...it has nothing to do with us...we never get invites for those fancy Commonwealth events."

Bond smiles. "Maybe that will teach you not to revolt. You miss all the really good parties."

Jack laughs. "We could make them better, I bet."

"You would just cause fights...the CIA tends to excel at that. What about the numbers Q?"

"Codes most likely but we need to figure out what for...standard 12 digit numerical codes to activate something...but the others...some in each letter."

Felix puts his letter down. "What if we have all of this wrong...you said you put it in the order you found them...but what if there was a different order intended by Silva?"

James pulls out a paper map of Europe and circles the cities in which they found storage lockers. The names leading to those particular lockers were anagrams for Tiago...his true name. That was personal for M and so were the contents.

"Tiago...owns the company that rents the lockers, these are the cities. It all leads to M...to London and MI6. If we put them in an order from Prague to Berlin, to Venice, to Paris, to Calais across the channel to London. Amsterdam is the exception...was anything delivered to us from Amsterdam?"

Q looks at the map and grabs it out of Bonds hands and then types away at his laptop again. The rest of them stand to the side and let the genius work.

Q looks at the agents. "No there is nothing from there yet."

James frowns. "We need to go there...something is going to happen...I just feel it."

"What about the cyber terrorists James? The signs lead to Berlin first," Felix says.

"I know so I think we should split up. Q and I will head to Amsterdam and try to find the last storage locker. You two go to Berlin and get the terrorists and if you miss them we will be in place at the last location to catch them."

Jack frowns. "We share intel...completely right? No more hiding pictures or information from us?"

"Of course...look I only with held those pictures because they were...of a nature…"

Jack clasps James' shoulder with his hands. "OK Jimmy don't strain yourself...you wanted a keepsake...we will say nothing...promise."

"I don't think you will get away with it personally. M will ask for the documentation and he knows there are pictures but I will not mention them. I think I know what the letters and numbers stand for...they are cities and areas on a map...look here." Felix says.

They all look at the paper map and then to the map on Q's laptop.

Felix is looking at the map and pointing out what he has discovered. "The grid system and the numbers and letters indicate cites. Here they are….large cities throughout the world."

Bond frowns, "you thinking more storage lockers, information gathering sites or targets for something else?"

"I have been tracing down subsidiary companies of Silva's for months now and were still finding more information. So there are still too many unknowns." Q adds.

"Perhaps the cyber-terrorists are the final key?" Jack states.

Felix takes a seat and makes his report back to CIA headquarters. "So we will leave in the morning and hopefully find our marks quickly and meet you in Amsterdam."

"Yes...Q will keep you updated as we travel Felix."

"Bond...no hiding anything from us from now on."

"Fine Jack… but the same bloody well goes for the two of you also."

**To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack and Felix left for Berlin with a vague description of the would-be cyber terrorists and an address while Q and James finish packing and head out for Amsterdam.

"The key is in the lockers...it has to be!" Snapped James as they prepared to board their train. "Go thru those pictures of the lockers again. It's there, were just missing it."

"What makes you so sure 007? Your famous gut instinct again?"

"Hey, don't knock it, my gut instinct has gotten me out of more than one scrape in the past," replied James with a wink.

"That and some rather quick thinking and creative use of the English language on M's part," he muttered under his breath.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all, She just found that, where you were concerned, if she could not dazzle them with brilliance she just baffled them with bullshit...her words, not mine." Q said with a grin.

"Just keep looking," replied James.

"I thought M told us not to continue with that part of the investigation? We are suppose to be with Felix and Jack getting the cyber-terrorists."

"Silva left those items in the lockers for M...incase she won...survived against him. To the winner goes the spoils. There is something we are missing and I hate that he is still making us jump through bloody hoops even in death."

"You are sure he is dead...right?"

"Yes...dead...very dead."

"I am just asking because you seem to doubt M's death. This is all part of your theory that Silva was in love with M."

"Silva didn't love or respect the members of his organization, the messages are for someone that mattered to him….M is the only person in the world that he cared for enough to torture in this way. M was injured...but the injury should not have killed her."

"Yes true but she walked a long way...lost a lot of blood. Silva mocked her with the explosion at HQ...she was meant to be trapped on that bridge with Tanner to see her office go up in a fireball."

"Yes that and letting her know that he had eyes on her at all times...for years it seem. He needed the time to set all of this up...years of it."

The two of them reach the lobby and hail a taxi for the station.

"It's amazing in its complexity...this plan evolved over the last 15-20 years. Bond how do we hope to unravel this and what if there is a time constraint that we do not know about?"

"I don't know...if she had lived...remained in her job...maybe she would have seen the pattern sooner. As it is we are still smarting from his attacks from before. It has been six months...an anniversary of sorts."

They make the train station and claim their seats. Q checks for any messages from Felix or M.

"M wants to know why we separated from the CIA."

"Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't notice so soon."

"What should I say?"

"Just tell him we thought we could cover more ground if we split up since we know there at least 2 remaining lockers yet to be found."

"He's not an idiot you know."

"No, but he does believe in efficiency," quipped James. "Did the teams he sent to Amsterdam find the storage lockers there?"

"No. They came up empty but they did find the one that will be or is being used by the cyber-terrorist that we are suppose to be investigating...you know...as per our orders."

"Are you going to nag me this entire trip deary...because this is the absolute last lover's vacation I take with you if this is how you are going to behave."

"I'm crushed...emotionally stunted...I'm sure."

"How droll...just find something love...and then everything will be fine again."

"Fickel."

"Prude."

Q buries himself in his laptop as Bond watches the countryside roll by. Thoughts of Silva's, Jack's and his obsession with M.

The bloody shocking realization that Silva had been stalking her for years and could have killed or maimed her at anytime still angers him. That madman still haunts Bond as much as M does. Once this is all over...maybe Silva will be buried once and for all.

Unfortunately that is not how it works. James lives with many demons that punch through his subconscious as he sleeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Felix arrived in Berlin and immediately headed out to find the address of what they assumed was the next storage locker.

"Are you absolutely sure that Bond gave us the address to a storage locker?" Asked Felix as they wandered up and down a rather empty street

"Well what the hell do you think he gave us the address to a dress shop?" Snapped Jack.

"I just thought, given your recent history with him that it is possible that he suggested we separate just to be rid of your sorry ass."

"Contrary to popular belief, this is business and Bond never lets his personal life get in the way of a mission."

"Never? I seem to recall there was that business with...what was her name...Vesper and what about the fiasco at Skyfall?"

"Yes and if you recall, both of those lovely ladies happen to be dead, so shut your trap and keep looking for that damn storage facility."

Felix kept walking and poked his head around a corner to look down a long, narrow alley to see 2 men lifting the door to what appeared to be a storage locker.

"Hey, not to change the subject, although now seems to be a great time for a new topic, but I think I've found something," whispered Felix.

Jack poked his head around the corner and watched for a moment before leaning back.

"See any ladders?"

"What the hell do you want with a ladder?"

"I was thinking fire escape, you idiot. We need to be able to have some sort of advantage here. We can't just go walking down a dead end alley nonchalantly without being noticed."

"Right. Well, we could just wait here for them to come out?"

"What the hell kind of field agent are you?"

"It just seems that we have more if the element of surprise if we wait for them, than if we try to surprise them."

"Not really," replied Jack as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's the latest from our version of Q branch...it's called tear gas."

"I know what it is. What do you plan on using it for? We don't have any gas masks to protect ourselves…"

"No but if we had a ladder, we could lob it into the storage locker and wait for the dust to settle before collecting the three stooges," replied Jack with a wink. "It will be so much easier to catch these three if they are disoriented, almost like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Always looking for the path of least resistance aren't you?"

"Hey at my age, I'll take any advantage I can get."

"That's what Bond said you did with M."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that it is quite possible that you used your harmless senior citizen status to your advantage with her," he replied with a snicker.

"Watch it Felix...remember what condition that boy is in because of his mouth and attitude."

"Ok, so back to our current situation. What's the plan? smoke em out, beat them senseless and interrogate the hell out of them?"

"Yeah, something like that. We need to get in there and see what they're up to, what they are planting or removing. You might want to contact Q on that thing-a-ma-jig he gave you and let him know to have a team ready once we've cornered these ya-hoos."

"I just love it when you get all technical with your terminology, and by the way that thing-a-ma-jig is called a cell phone, or as the Brits say mobile."

"Yeah Yeah what ever. Just cover your face while I launch this canister." Replied Jack as he lobbed the tear gas down the alley and waited.

It took about five seconds before the men stumbled to the entrance to the alley coughing and sputtering while wiping their eyes and running into each other as well as the side of the building.

"All things considered, this has got to be one of the easiest apprehensions in history."

said Felix as he shoved the first man to the ground and zip tied his hands together, while half kneeling half sitting on the second man.

"Yeah, not too bad." Replied Jack as he zip tied the third man, and then proceeded to search him for clues.

"Find anything?" Asked Felix as he did the same with his prisoners.

"Nothing useful, just a damn piece of paper with the locker number on it. You wait here with the three stooges while I get a closer look at that locker."

"Fine, just remember the turn on the camera on the thing-a ma-jig and film what you see so Q and James can look at it later. They may see something we overlooked."

Jack glared at Felix as he stood and headed toward the locker.

Once he made it to the open door, he found pretty much the same thing as all the other lockers. A lot of artwork, furniture, another table like the one at M's flat with the outline of what appeared to have been a letter in the dust. This time instead of the image of a cord in the dust on the floor, there was a small box with a cord laying beside the table.

"So what did you find?" Asked Felix as he came to stand beside Jack.

"Jesus Felix, didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to sneak up on people?" Snapped Jack, "and if you're here, just who is watching the goof troop?"

"Number one, I didn't sneak up on you, and two, the forensic guys are with our guests, so what did you find?"

"The same as before, art, furniture, the outline of a letter which means that the mystery lady beat us here and that...thing on the floor," said Jack as he pointed to the black box

"It's a black box, not a dead body." Snorted Felix as he stepped closer, "and it's still plugged in and running."

"Well, what the hell is it?"

"I don't know but it's counting. It's got three out of four numbers locked in and it's searching for the fourth number."

"Well, unplug it before it finds the last number and blows us up!" Shouted Jack.

"And just how do you know it will blow us up? maybe it a thermostat or…"

"Yeah or maybe it unlocks the door to Narnia, either way, we can't let it get the last number until we know what the hell it is."

Just as Felix was about to unplug the mysterious box, the last number locked into place.

"Crap!"

"What?" shouted Jack.

"Well, I can definitely say it is not a bomb."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because genius, we're not dead," replied Felix as he moved aside to show Jack the four flashing numbers.

"Well, take a picture of it and send it to Q. Maybe he can figure out what is is while we question the three amigos."

"Fine!" Said Felix as he snapped and sent the picture, "but could you do me a favor and for once, could you please call these guys by the correct name. They are suspects not amigos, not the goof troop and certainly not the three stooges...they are SUSPECTS!"

"Suspects would imply some degree of intelligence and training, which they do not seem to possess, so I would say that calling them suspects would be an insult to all of those truly worthy of the name. These three don't seem to possess one active brain cell between them, because if they did, they would have had a look out and a back up plan. I'm betting that they were paid to do one thing, and that was to wait for Madam X to find the locker and remove the letter and then remove the county thingie. Oh and by the way, your phone is dinging."

"Oh god you're killing me with the technical terms again," quipped Felix as he stood up to read a text from Q on his phone.

"Well...what does it say?"

"Q want's us to look under the table and see if it has the same type of code stamped on it and he wants us to look for the nearest wireless internet connection."

"What? why?"

"Because, what ever this is, it's transmitting these four numbers to someone... somewhere and if we can figure out what server it's being sent from, we may be able to figure out where it's going. The numbers of the bottom of the desks mean something, he's just not completely sure what is is yet," snapped Felix.

"Fine," grumbled Jack. "You go snap your picture and look for the server and I'll go see if there are any operational surveillance cameras in the area that could be of any use."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bond...do you see this?"

"What...here hand it to me."

Q gives him the laptop and Bond looks at the photographic evidence. "These are the tables...the one that matched the one in M's flat."

"Yes and the one in M's flat was stamped with 00 31 20."

"Ok, Q enough with the smirks and 20 questions game...you obviously know what it is so out with it!"

"That is the country code and area code to call someone in Amsterdam from London."

"So we are headed in the right direction. What are the other numbers?"

"The other numbers do not make sense...they do not make up a phone number in any country."

"Everything is a code to Silva...come on Q you have to figure this out...it has to have something to do with computers."

"I know that 007...I am trying. First it was the map coordinates to various cities and now phone numbers...and the 12 digit activation codes but what do they activate or deactivate?"

"I don't know Q but if Silva wants something activated I don't think we want to have that happen anytime soon."

They arrive at the train station in Amsterdam and Mr. Que is being called to the information desk.

Q and Bond go and there is a letter for him. They move off to the side and sit down to examine the message.

Typed out is an address and please hurry. Behind that there is a picture of another table and the underside of it is stamped with more number. Q adds them into his computer with the others.

It is no computer code but it is another 12 digits between three tables. "We now have another 12 numbers. 6743, 9834, 2310...but what order they are to go in is unknowable right now. The team must have found the final storage locker after all."

"Let's move. Send Felix the address and tell them to get here as soon as they can."

Q send off the message as Bond collects the car from the rental agency.

Felix sends a text...he and Jack found another table and more numbers 8735.

Q shows the text to Bond.

"We have some that M sent from London before. If I go through all the letters and numbers from anything found in Silva's storage lockers...we have….48 numbers and that equals four possible activation codes and now the black box that counted down spewing out numbers"

"Q, I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this."

**To be continued…**


End file.
